Campo de batalla (Todo por ti)
by nanytefa1
Summary: Esta historia se basa en como seria todo si no logran salvar a Lloyd del gran tirano y todo cae en la oscuridad, los ninjas con el tiempo hacen varios aliados elementales y forman una rebelión para derrotarlo. Pero pasaran muchas cosas acción,traición,romance..contendrá:Kai/Scailer,Cole/OC,Lloyd/OC,Jay/Nya,Zane/Pixal ¿que pasara? Leer y averiguar
1. Chapter 1

**Capitulo 1**

 **Pov Cole**

Me desperté a las 4:00 am como siempre, me dirijo al baño, me doy una ducha y me coloco mi gi negro.

Al salir me doy cuenta que como siempre soy el primero en despertar a excepción de Pixal que no duerme ya que no tiene la capacidad para hacerlo.

Me dirijo a hablar con ella ya que es la que vigila las cámaras de seguridad y se mantiene en contacto con los que les toca patrullar en la noche ya que nos turnamos para hacer guardias.

¨buenos días Pixal¨le salude al entrar

¨buenos días Cole¨me respondió el saludo

¨¿hay alguna novedad?¨le pregunte

¨hasta ahora no¨me respondió y yo asentí con la cabeza

¨bueno,mantenme informado¨le dije

¨claro¨me respondió y yo salí para dirigirme al cuarto de entrenamiento

Estuve entrenando un largo rato y supuse que en cualquier momento vería a los demás ya que ellos se paran a las 5:00 am seguro se preguntaran ¿exactamente donde estamos?,¿por que me desperté una hora antes?y¿quienes son los demás?; la respuesta a la primera es:en una base subterránea a las afueras de Ninjago, la segunda es por que soy el líder de la rebelión y quiero dar todo lo que puedo así que cuando no estoy patrullando,en una misión o planeando estrategias, estoy entrenando y en cuanto a la ultima pregunta las otras personas son mis mejores amigos Zane,Kai,Jay,Nya y varios maestros elementales que se nos an unido como Camille la maestra de la forma,Ash maestro del humo,Tox maestra del veneno,Gravis maestro de la gravedad,Shade maestro de la sombra,Bolobo maestro de la naturaleza,Jacob maestro del sonido,Turner maestro de la velocidad,Karloff maestro del metal y Neuro maestro de la mente.

Como dije los demás entraron al salón de entrenamiento a las 5:00 am y estuvimos entrenando hasta las 7:00 am, después de ducharnos fuimos a desayunar y seguiríamos entrenando en la tarde.

Al terminar de desayunar se fueron los que les tocaba patrullar y llegaron los que habían patrullado de noche.

El resto del dia iba según lo planeado y los Senseis Wu y Garmadon estaban dirigiendo el entrenamiento cuando mi comunicador vibro y me salí del entrenamiento para contestar por si era una emergencia y era Aron Gotokoju un agente japones de alto rango,ya e tenido misiones con él y May Hatsune su compañero ya que en este año el Gran Tirano no solo se apodero de Ninjago sino que a comenzado a invadir otros países, se comunico conmigo para decirme que hay dos maestros elementales de confianza en su equipo y que cree que podrían ser útiles en mi equipo,yo les avise a mis amigos(Zane,Kai y Jay) y estuvieron de acuerdo en unirlos ya que confiábamos en Aron, él no dio detalles de quienes eran por seguridad, era mejor hablar en persona así que quedamos en vernos a las 6:00 pm.

El resto del día paso según lo planeado y cuando vi que ya iban a ser las 4:00 pm, decidí en irle a avisar a los chico ya que habíamos en quedarnos en reunirnos con Aron muy lejos.

¨chicos ,nos vamos en 5 min¨les dije y ellos asintieron

Kai y Jay fueron a avisarle Nya, Zane a Pixal y yo le informe al resto de el equipo y les dije que dejaba a Pixal y Nya a cargo _se que ellas son capaces de encargarse de lo que pase mientras no estamos_

tu y Nya estarán a cargo mientras no estoy pero no dudes en informarme de cualquier situación¨le dije a Pixal al entra después de que me pareció que le di tiempo suficiente a Zane para despedirse.

Ella asintió con la cabeza y después Zane y yo salimos, encontramos a Jay y a Kai y nos fuimos

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Pov Scailer**

me dirigía en un auto negro a la sede del Gran Tirano seguro se preguntaran¿por que me dirijo hay? Bueno, mi padre es nada mas ni nada menos que "Shen" el que causo la guerra entre serpentis y humanos, el quiere unirse al gran tirano para tener poder y yo lo voy a ayudar, el me a entrenado casi toda mi vida pero no es solo por eso que soy útil sino por mis poderes.

Yo iba mirando por la ventana,podía ver las calles de la ciudad habían varias destruidas por las peleas, también habían nindroides patrullando; mire a mi lado y vi a mi padre que venia hablando con Claus su pupilo de mas confianza ya que se conocían desde hace mucho tiempo, uno de los sirvientes y guerrero de mi padre iba conduciendo y y otro iba en el asiento del co-piloto los trajeron solo de apoyo,volví a mirar por la ventana y vi que ya casi llegamos a la torre mas alta de Ninjago la sede del gran tirano.

Al llegar bajamos del auto y entramos, pues ya nos esperaban, se nos acerco un serpentin morado realmente grande que reconocí como paythor, mi padre me había hablado de el

¨Shen¨le dijo despectivamente a mi padre el cual le sonrió burlón

¨hola paythor, hace mucho que no nos vemos¨le dijo sonriendo con malicia y paythor frunció el ceño _obviamente no se llevan bien_

¨si hace mucho..¨murmuro algo molesto y se dio la voltea para dirigirse al ascensor¨vamos, el gran tirano los espera¨nos dijo,lo seguimos y entramos el ascensor

 **Pov Autora**

El Gran Tirano estaba sentado esperando a sus invitados hasta que oyó tocar la puerta

¨adelante¨dijo y entro paythor

¨han llegado señor¨le dijo

¨hazlos pasar¨le ordeno y el obedeció.

En la habitación entraron Shen adelante y un poco mas atrás en su lado izquierdo Claus y en el derecho una chica vestida de naranja con un suéter con capucha y la cabeza baja que evitaba que se le pudiera ver bien el rostro por la misma sombra que causaba la capucha y con las manos en los bolsillos; el Gran tirano le hizo señas a paythor para que se fuera y el obedeció de mala gana

¨mas les vale que sea útil lo que me van a proponer¨les advirtió el Gran Tirano

¨queremos proponerte una alianza¨le respondió Shen y el Gran tirano se les acerco

¨¿ de que me sirve eso a mi?¨les pregunto al grupo

¨bueno les podemos ser muy útil,usted sabe que soy un buen estratega y déjeme presentarles a mis acompañantes¨comenzó Shen y señalo a Claus ¨el es Claus mi pupilo el tiene un basto conocimiento en magia negra¨le presento y el Gran Tirano lo miro algo interesado

¨interesante¨comento ¨¿que hay de la chica?¨pregunto con un poco de curiosidad

¨que bueno que preguntes¨dijo Shen con una sonrisa¨ella es Scailer, mi hija ¨respondió con una sonrisa y la chica se quito la capucha rebelando su bello rostro, ojos verde jade y cabello pelirrojo brillante atado en una cola de caballo, su semblante era completamente serio

¨¿hija? Entonces supongo que la has entrenado muy bien¨dijo el Gran Tirano

¨pues claro, pero eso no es lo mejor¨le respondió Shen

¨¿a que te refieres?¨

¨ella es una maestra elemental-¨comenzó Shen pero el Gran tirano lo interrumpió

¨¿maestra elemental?¿de que?¨pregunto muy serio Gran Tirano acercándose a la chica amenazadoramente ya que los elementales habían sido un dolor de cabeza para él, pero la chica ni se inmuto

¨de jade¨respondió con simpleza la pelirroja y el la miro algo confundido

¨¿a que te refieres?¨

¨puedo copiar el poder de cualquier maestro elemental con solo tocarlo¨le explico lo cual sorprendió un poco al Gran Tirano

¨bueno, creo que si serán útiles¨ dijo mirándolos a todos

 **Continuara...**

 **Ya verán las sorpresas que se llevan en el siguiente capitulo**

 **Gracias por leer dejen sus comentarios :)**


	2. Capitulo 2 nuevos integrantes parte 2

**Capitulo 2. nuevos integrantes segunda parte**

 **Pov Cole**

Fuimos en motos a encontrarnos con Aron,May y a las personas elementales, ya que eran los vehículos mas fáciles de ocultar;cuando llegamos al punto de reunión,el cual era una bodega abandonada entramos, estacionamos las motos y nos dirigimos al centro que era donde había claridad gracias a la luz de la luna que se filtraba por una rejilla alta,cuando estuvimos bajo la luz preparados para cualquier cosa por si acaso, vi como se acercaron figuras desde las sombras y nos pusimos en posición defensiva

¨que gusto verlos de nuevo¨dijo una voz familiar para nosotros y bajamos la guardia

¨lo miso digo Aron¨le respondí y las dos figuras salieron de las sombras revelándose,vestidos con un uniforme negro y capuchas que se quitaron al estar en frente de nosotros y nosotros hicimos lo mismo; Aron tenia los ojos grises oscuros y el cabello gris y May tenia el cabello negro y los ojos azules oscuros (ambos de 23 años)

¨hey,May¨saludo Jay

¨me alegra que pudieran venir¨nos dijo Aron

¨es una gran ventaja tener mas personas elementales en el equipo¨le respondí

¨hablando de eso ¿donde están?¨pregunto Kai curioso

¨si¿quienes son?¨también pregunto Jay y Aron hizo una señal con la mano a alguien atrás de el para que avanzara y dos personas se acercaron hasta quedar bajo la luz en medio de Aron y May y pude notar por su silueta que ambas eran mujeres,la que estaba junto a Aron, traía puesto un gi gris oscuro con la capucha puesta así que solo podía ver sus ojos grises claros,también pude notar un látigo en su pierna derecha, la otra tenia un gi azul oscuro también con la capucha puesta dejando ver solos unos hermosos ojos azul zafiro,ella traía un par de katanas envainadas en la espalda.

¨ellas son las maestras elementales¨dijo Aron y me di cuenta de que obviamente me había equivocado al pensar que serian hombres cuando en la llamada dijo "personas elementales"

¨yo soy Aria Gotokogu maestra del aire¨se presento la chica de gris la cual se quito la capucha revelando su rostro al parecer tranquilo y su cabello blanco como la nieve.

¨y yo soy Miku Hatsune maestra del agua¨se presento la chica de azul con una linda voz, la cual también se quito la capucha rebelando su bello rostro con una pequeña sonrisa y cabello azul oscuro como el mar nocturno,que me pareció realmente hermosa y me hipnotizo por un momento _Concentrate!_

¨nuestras hermanas¨agrego May sacándome de mi trance y sorprendiéndonos un poco, aunque ya habíamos asimilado los apellidos, ellos las llegaron a mencionar cuando nos hablaron de algunas de sus misiones, pero solo decían "Miku" o "Aria" así que no asimilábamos que fueran familia; _si ellas son tan buenas como nos han contado serán muy útiles_ pensé como líder otra vez.

 **Pov Miku**

¨bueno,permitanme presentarme, soy Cole, líder del equipo y maestro de la tierra ¨se presento el chico de cabello negro abundante y bellos ojos grises con detalles verdes,vestido con un gi negro y tenia que admitir que me paresia realmente guapo.

¨yo soy Zane, maestro del hielo,es un placer conocerlas¨se presento de forma educada el chico de cabello rubio platinado y ojos celeste,vestido con un gi blanco.

¨Kay, maestro del fuego¨dijo con simpleza el chico con cabello castaño oscuro desordenado y de puntas,con ojos ámbar, vestido con un gi rojo.

¨y yo soy Jay el ninja del rayo¨finalizo el chico de cabello castaño claro y ojos azules eléctricos, con una sonrisa.

¨bueno chicos,ellas son 2 de las mejores agentes y también cuentan con entrenamiento ninja¨les informo Aron

¨eso sera útil y no tendremos que preocuparnos tanto por su entrenamiento¨dijo el guapo líder de cabello azabache

¨creo que desvariamos partir, son dos horas conduciendo de regreso¨ aviso el ninja del hielo y los otros ninjas asintieron

¨fue bueno verlos de nuevo chicos¨comento mi hermano May

¨lo miso digo¨le respondió el apuesto maestro de la tierra

¨bueno,vámonos mientras mas pronto volvamos mejor¨dijo el ninja del fuego y Aria y yo asentimos pero May tomo mi hombro y voltee a verlo,el tenia una sonrisa algo forsada y algo de preocupación en sus ojos

¨te cuidado¨me dijo en voz baja y le dedique una sonrisa tranquilizadora,el sabe que yo puedo cuidarme sola,pero como hermano mayor no puede evitar preocuparse al enviarme a la zona mas peligrosa en estos tiempos

¨siempre¨le respondí el asintió con la cabeza y yo lo abrace por un momento, le dedique una sonrisa y me dirigí a los ninjas,los cuales se despidieron de mi hermano y el de Aria con un asentimiento y se dieron la vuelta comenzando a avanzar,Cole nos miro e hizo una señal con la cabeza para que Aria y yo lo siguiéramos y eso hicimos,en las sombras se montaron en sus motos y al ver que no habían mas vehículos Aria se fue acercando a Zane,ella suele examinar mucho a las personas y no confía en la gente con facilidad así que supuse que Zane le había parecido la mejor opción por lo educado que parecía ser; aunque yo sabia que si nuestros hermanos nos habían dejado ir con estos chicos era por que les parecían de confianza ademas que nos habían contados de sus misiones con ellos y nos dijeron que eran muy buen equipo.

¨ven¨me dijo Cole para que me montara con el y una pequeña sonrisa se formo en mis labios,me dirigí hacia el mientras me colocaba la capucha y me monte en la parte trasera de la moto agarrándolo por la cintura, sentí como se tenso un poco pero se relajo casi al instante y arranco.

 **Pov Cole**

me monte en mi moto y vi a que Aria se dirigió hacia Zane al notar que habían mas vehículos,supuse que es por que Zane tiene ese aspecto tranquilo y agradable que te hace confiar en él, Miku miro su amiga un momento antes de que yo hablara.

¨ven¨ le indique para que se montara con migo, por alguna razón no quería que fuera con alguno de los otros _¿fue i imaginación o sonrió?es difícil saber con es oscuridad_ ademas se puso la capucha un momento después,luego se monto en la parte trasera de mi moto y me abrazo por la cintura,me tense por un segundo por alguna razón,pero me relaje de inmediato y arranque la moto,el camino fue silencioso y tranquilo,se sentía extraño tener a Miku tan cerca pero tengo que admitir que se sentía bien

xxxxxxx Base del Gran Tirano xxxxxx

 **Pov Scailer**

después de la pequeña charla con el Gran Tirano fuimos a las habitaciones que nos asignaron yo me acosté boca arriba en mi cama mirando el techo asta que alguien toco la puerta y me dirigí a ver quien era, al abrir la puerta vi a un nindroide con una bandeja de comida yo la tome,el se fue y la puse en una mesita de la habitación.

En realidad no tengo hambre así que decidí salir a curiosear; abrí la puerta y vi que no había nadie y me dirigí a al pasillo izquierdo, camine un poco hasta que vi una puerta, entro sigilosamente y veo que hay una escalera hacia abajo y al final otra puerta

abrí sigilosamente la puerta poco a poco y la habitación estaba realmente oscura lo único que alumbraba parecía ser una clase de contenedor con luces que parecía tener alguien adentro, me acerque un poco y vi que era un chico de cabello rubio platinado que parecía estar desmallado supuse que era el ninja verde por el traje que tenia puesto y que así era como le quitaban la energía.

 **Pov de Lloyd**

comencé a despertar al principio vi algo borroso pero luego todo se fue aclarando, estaba en el contenedor como lo e estado desde hace un año, en la habitación oscura, pero noto que hay una persona cerca de mi contenedor pero es alguien que nunca había visto, era mujer y tenia puesto un suéter con capucha que evitaba que le pudiera ver el rostro

¨¿quien eres?¨le pregunto con curiosidad

¨eso no importa¨dijo con una vos seria pero juvenil y se acerco al panel de control que había al lado de mi contenedor y lo miro

¨nunca te había visto¨le dije

¨no te pierdes de mucho¨fue su respuesta dejándome confundido,pero luego sonó mi estomago _mi suerte es un asco_

¨tienes hambre ¿eh?¨me pregunta acercándose a mi contenedor haciendo que la luz la alumbre pero la capucha le sigue tapándole la parte de arriba de su cara, permitiéndome ver sus labios pistados de rojo

¨da igual¨le respondí

¨¿cuando fue la ultima ves que comiste?¨ me pregunto con ¿interés? No entiendo

¨me alimentan una ves al dia a las 2 de la tarde, pero hoy no me toco por discutir con paythor¨le explique como si nada y ella me mira y después se voltea para dirigirme a la puerta y yo la miro confundido

¨ya vuelvo¨me dijo sin mirarme y se fue.

 **Pov Scailer**

me dirijo con rapidez y sigilo a mi habitación y tomo la bandeja de comida que me trajo el nindroide hace rato y me dirijo de nuevo hacia la habitación en la que esta atrapado el chico ¿por que? Ni idea supongo que me dio algo de lastima y se que no debería sentir eso por que representa debilidad, pero no pude evitarlo.

entro de nuevo a la habitación oscura, me dirijo hacia el con la bandeja de comida y el me mira curioso

 **Pov Lloyd**

un poco después de que se fue volvió con una bandeja, la mire confundido y ella se agacho y cerca de mi contenedor, abrió la rejilla por donde me pasaban la comida, puso la bandeja

¨¿quien eres?¨le pregunte de nuevo con la esperanza de que me respondiera, ella suspiro y agacho su cabeza antes de quitarse la capucha dejándome ver su cabello pelirrojo

¨soy Scailer¨me dijo subiendo el rostro para mirarme con sus ojos verdes jade con una mirada profunda.

¨no eres como ellos¨se escapo de mi boca, ella frunció el ceño y me paso la bandeja y cerro la rejilla de nuevo. Yo la mire confundido _¿si es mala por que es buena con migo?_ Me pregunte ¨tu no sabes lo que soy¨me respondió y se puso de pié

¨come¨me ordeno y yo vi la comida, se veía mucho mejor de la que me sirven a diario,así que comencé a comer _y sabe mejor pensé_

¨gracias¨le dije

¨no lo menciones..y tu ¿como te llamas?¨me pregunto yo dude un poco pero que mas da igual paythor sabe mi nombre y se lo podría decir

¨soy Lloyd¨le respondo y sigo comiendo

¨bueno Lloyd apresurate¨me dice mirando a la puerta como si tuviera miedo de que alguien entre, yo no la cuestione y seguí comiendo _es la única persona medio amable aquí así que mejor no la molesto_

termine de comer y puse la bandeja por la rejilla para que ella la sacara ¨termine¨ le avise y ella me mira y se agacha para tomarla pero la veo a los ojos un momento _ella no parece mala_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx habitación de Scailer xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Pov Scailer**

volví a mi cuarto y me acosté en mi cama boca arriba mirando el techo un poco molesta ya que pensaba en las palabras de Lloyd _**¨no eres como ellos¨**_ eso me iso fruncir el ceño, _el no me conoce ¿como podría saber lo que soy?_

 **Espero que les guste como va lamento haber tardado en actualizar,tuve problemas escribiendo el Pov de Cole ya que encontraba las palabras correctas así que espero les guste como quedo.**

 **Dejen sus comentarios,Gracias por leer :)**


	3. Chapter 3 me voy

**capitulo 3**

 **Pov Cole**

cuando llegamos a la base le presente las chicas al resto del equipo,las guie a sus habitaciones,primero le mostré su cuarto a Aria y ahora llevaba a Miku al de ella

¨es un gran lugar¨ comento

¨así es,mañana se los mostrare mejor ya que ahora necesitan descansar¨le respondí y me detuve en la puerta que seria su habitación

¨esta cera tu habitación¨le dije

¨gracias que tengas buenas noches¨me dijo sonriendo y mirandome a los ojos, _en serio tiene unos hermosos ojos_ pensé distraído un momento _¡concentrate!_

a-ah si buenas nochesrespondí apenado¨nos vemos mañana¨agregue retirándome _¡trágame tierra!¿que rayos fue eso?_

Después de eso intente concentrarme y le pedí un reporte a Pixal de lo que haya pasado en mi ausencia

¨¿paso algo importante?¨le pregunte

de hecho si¨me respondió

¨¿que cosa?¨le pregunte

¨en tu ausencia llego un vehículo no identificado a la sede del Gran Tirano¨me dijo

¨¿un vehículo?¿y que llevaba?¨le pregunte

¨pude detectar que eran seres vivos¨me respondió

¨¿seres vivo?¿crees que sean rehenes?¨le pregunte preocupado

¨no lo creo, si fueran para alguna clase de trampa nos lo habrían hecho saber para hacernos ir y no se a reportado ningún secuestro,creo que podrían ser aliados¨me respondió

¨¿aliados?¨ _¿que clase de loco se alía con el Gran Tirano?_

¨tal ves

en ese caso mañana saldremos a investigar¨le informe

¨¿investigar?pero están en la torre,es muy difícil acercarse sin ser visto¨me recordó

¨difícil pero no imposible¨le respondí y me dirigí a mi cuarto necesitaba descansar

(al dia siguiente)

 **Pov Scailer**

Me despierto y me dirijo al baño,me visto y escucho que tocan la puerta; me dirijo a ver quien es y es otro nindroide ¿o el mismo?da igual todos son iguales

¨el Gran Tirano desea verla¨me informo yo asentí seria, lo seguí y paramos en una puerta,el me indica que entre y obedezco, al entrar noto que mi padre y Claus están aquí

¨que bueno que llegas¨me dijo mi padre al verme y yo le asentí como saludo permaneciendo seria

¨¿para que me necesitan?¨les pregunto yendo al grano _aveces soy muy directa_

¨estuvimos hablando y pensamos que ya que los ninjas se han estado aliando con otros elementales tu.. podrías infiltrarte¨me dijo el Gran tirano sorprendiéndome un poco,no estoy segura de hacer eso _¿y si los ninjas me descubren?_ Pensé un momento pero descarte esa idea _puedo con esto e sido entrenada_

si es que puedes con el trabajo¨me reto el Tirano y yo fruncí el ceño

¨claro que puedo¨le respondí seria mirándolos a lo ojos y el me miro

¨en ese caso te iras en un par de horas así que ve a prepararte y luego vuelve para que te demos el resto de las instrucciones¨me informa, yo asiento y me voy a mi cuarto

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx habitación de Scailer xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

al llegar a mi habitación, me cambio de ropa poniéndome mi gi naranja, agarro un morral y meto un cambio de ropa y mis cosas personales como mi cepillo de dientes entre otras cosa; también meto lo que me pueda ser útil como unas sogas, unos shuriken y una navaja.

Reviso otra cartera que tenia y saco un par de barras de chocolates y la meto en el morral, me gusta mucho el chocolate así que lo guardo para después; luego agarro mis sais, pongo una a cada lado de mi cadera en mi cinturón y salgo de mi habitación.

Al salir de mi habitación me detengo un momento, miro hacia la derecha que es donde esta el Gran Tirano con mi padre esperándome, pero luego miro a la izquierda que es donde esta Lloyd y por alguna razón me dirijo hacia alla

 **Pov de Lloyd**

me encontraba sentado en mi contenedor mirando le puerta pensando un poco en la chica de ayer que me había dejado confundido, cuando de pronto veo abrir la puerta y para mi sorpresa era Scailer de nuevo pero tenia puesto un gi naranja oscuro

¨¿Scailer?¨pregunte sin entender por que volvería

¨hola Lloyd¨me dijo seria como siempre

¨¿que pasa?¿por que el gi?¨le pregunto curioso ella miro hacia abajo como pensando si decirme o no

¨me iré un tiempo a una misión y no se cuando regresare¨me dijo y yo abrí los ojos algo sorprendido _¿que? No ,no quería que se fuera era la única persona no tan mala,ademas de que me preocupaba lo que va a hacer_

¨¿que clase de misión?¨le pregunte curioso

¨eso no te lo puedo decir; solo vine a despedirme¨me dijo sorprendiéndome de nuevo

¨¿por que?¨no pude evitar preguntar por lo segundo y ella se encogió de hombros

¨da igual¨me dijo y se agacho al lado de mi contenedor, abrió la rejilla por la que me pasan la comida, metió algo y me lo paso. Me sorprendí al ver que era una barra de chocolate y la agarre de inmediato

¨es para que tengas algo para comer al rato¨me dijo mirándome y yo asentí

¨gracias¨le dije

¨no es nada. Ahora me tengo que ir me esperan¨me dijo pero antes de que se parara me acerque un poco mas y la mire curioso

¨¿por que haces esto?¨le pregunte y ella bajo la mirada

¨no tengo opción¨me respondió seria

¨siempre hay opción¨le respondí, ella se levanto y se volteo ¨tu no entiendes¨me dijo poniéndose la mascara y se fue dejándome completamente intrigado de nuevo

 **Pov Scailer**

sali del la habitación en la que esta atrapado Lloyd, un poco molesta, é _l no entiende nadie entiende e sido entrenada para esto toda mi vida esto es lo que soy_

Entre a la habitación en la que estaban esperándome para que me dijeran lo que tengo que hacer

¨esto es lo que aremos¨comenzó el Gran Tirano

 **apuesto a que los deje con la intriga XD**

 **Azalia Alejandra:me alegra que te guste mi historia :) gracias por comentar eso me anima y me motiva por cierto ¿quien es saliel?**

 **Gracias por leer dejen sus comentarios :)**


	4. Chapter 4 El encuentro

**Capitulo 4 El encuentro**

 **Pov Kai**

Me desperté por el sonido de mi alarma,fui al baño,ma aliste y salí al la sala de entrenamiento pero en el camino me encontré a Cole que iba saliendo lo cual me extraño

¨tengo que hablar con ustedes¨me dijo

¨¿de que?¨le pregunte

¨de una misión,avísale a Jay y Zane,los veo en 15 minuto en la sala de vigilancia¨me respondió y siguió caminando, _bueno mejor me voy a avisarles de una vez, no quiero tener que lidiar con Cole molesto_ pensé y me dirigí a buscar a mis amigos

¨Zane, Jay en la sala de vigilancia en 10 minutos¨les dije ya que solo me tarde 5 minutos en encontrarlos

¨¿para que?¨me pregunto Jay

¨¿que pasa?¨pregunto Zane

¨en realidad no se,Cole me pidió que les avisara¨les respondí

¨bien no lo hagamos esperar¨dijo Jay comenzando a caminar y Zane y yo lo seguimos

entonces¿no tienes idea de que se trata?¨me pregunto Jay mientras caminábamos

¨no¨le respondí con simpleza

¨¿seguro?¨insistió _¿por que tiene que ser tan curioso?_

si¨le respondí

¨¿si estas seguro o si sabes algo?¨pregunto comenzando a molestarme

¨que no se nada y si lo supiera te lo diría solo para que no fastidies¨le respondí moleste, _lo admito a veces tengo muy poca paciencia_

que mal caracter¨comento Jay y le envie una mirada acecina

¨tranquilos,Cole nos dirá al llegar¨nos dijo Zane y obedecimos

Al llegar nos encontramos con Cole llegando a la puerta también y todos entramos

penas entramos pude ver a Pixal y Nya adentro,así que Jay inmediatamente se acerco a mi hermana¨buenos días Nya¨le dijo sonriendo y ella le respondió el saludo,al igual que Zane se acerco a Saludar a Pixal,al ver que nos dejaban a Cole y a mi por fuera,decidí animar un poco el ambiente

¨buenos días Cole¨dije con felicidad y me acerque a él con los brazos abiertos para abrazarlo el abrió mas los ojos y coloco sus manos al frente

¨ni se te ocurra Kai¨me dijo mientras todos menos él reíamos

¨ok ok descuida¨dije entre risas,Colo no suele ser una persona muy afectiva y es la ultima persona a la que quieres molestar pero es uno de mis mejores amigos desde hace mucho así que me tomo la libertad de molestarlo de ves en cuando.

¨bueno a lo que vinimos¨nos Cole dijo para entrar en el tema

¨¿que pasa?¨pregunto Jay de inmediato con curiosidad

¨ayer mientras nos fuimos un vehículo no identificado fue a la base del Gran tirano,con personas en el¨nos informo yendo al grano

¨¿rehenes?¨pregunto Zane de inmedito

¨no lo creo,se hubiera encargado de que supiéramos para llamar nuestra atención,ademas no se reportado ningún secuestro¨nos explico y lo miramos confundidos por un segundo

¨¿y entonces?¨pregunto Jay

¨creemos que podrían se aliados¨respondió cole y lo mire sorprendido un momento pero después fruncí el ceño

¨¿aliados?¿quien se uniría a él?¨pregunte entre incrédulo y molesto

¨no lo sabemos,para eso los llame¨nos respondió

¨genial como si no fuera ya lo suficientemente difícil¨dijo Jay sarcásticamente

¨¿que planeas?¨pregunto Zane ignorando lo que dijo Jay

¨que nos acerquemos para averiguar quienes son¨respondió

¨pero eso es muy peligroso¨intervino mi hermana

¨se que podemos,por algo los llame a ustedes¨respondió Cole

¨estoy de acuerdo¨apoye a Cole,es necesario saber que enfrentamos aunque estoy consiente de lo difícil que puede llegar a ser acercarse sin que alguna cámara te pille y te capturen pero no imposible ye lo hemos logrado antes solo que mientras mas cerca de la torre hay mas seguridad

¨esta bien¨estuvo de acuerdo Zane

¨yo le entro¨dijo Jay

¨no creo-¨iba a protestar Nya

¨esta decidido¨la interrumpió Cole serio¨los quiero listos en 10 minutos ¨dijo y se retiro dejando a Nya con el ceño fruncido

¨no te preocupes Nya¨le dije

¨es muy peligroso¨me respondió

¨se que pueden hacerlo¨hablo Pixal

¨¿tu sabias?¨le pregunto Nya

¨pues si,lo hablamos anoche¨nos dijo Pixal

¨¿por que no me dijiste?¨le pregunto Zane frunciendo un poco el ceño

¨por que Cole me dijo que les diría hoy y me pareció innecesario¨respondió ella

¨bueno a prepararnos¨dije dirigíendome la puerta

¨tengan cuidado¨escuche a mi hermana y me voltee a verla

¨siempre lo tenemos¨le respondí soriendo mientras Jay y Zane me seguía

¨nosotros sabemos lo que hacemos Nya¨le dijo Jay con una sonrisa mientras salíamos de la habitación

Todos buscábamos nuestras cosas cuando oí sonar la alarma,así que salí corriendo de nuevo a la sala de vigilancia y en el camino me tropecé con Aria y Miku

¨¿que pasa?¨me pregunto Miku

¨agrúpense con el resto¨fue mi respuesta y vi a Camile que se dirigía al lugar de reunión de los demás

¨Camile guíalas¨le pedí, ella asintió y yo me fui

¨¿que es lo que pasa?¨pregunte apenas entrar

¨atacan la aldea Miyagi¨respondió Cole serio que ya iba de salida¨hay que avisarle al resto y dirigirnos alla¨me dijo y yo asentí

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

¨nos dirigiremos a la aldea miyagi¨le dijo Cole a todos los maestros elementales y luego se acerco a Aria y a Miku mientras los demás se dirigían a los vehículos

¨esta cera su primera misión,tengan cuidado y sigan mis ordenes¨les dijo con seriedad y se dio la vuelta pero Miku le toco el hombro haciendo que volteara de nuevo

¨¿con quien iremos?¨le pregunto ya que todavía no tenían vehículos

¨síganme¨ les dijo y ellas obedecieron

¨Zane lleva a Aria¨le pidió al verlo y el asintió y ella fue con él

¨¿que hay de mi?¨le pregunto Miku

¨vendrás conmigo¨respondió Cole sin dudarlo sorprendiéndola un poco ya que el es el líder y pensó que la pondría con alguien mas

cuando Miku subió con Cole a el auto a varios le extraño,ya que Cole no suele ir con nadie al menos que sea necesario ya que el va al frente liderando

 **(en la aldea)**

 **Sigue Pov autora**

Los vehículos llegaron con nindroides a atacar y hacer desastre y sin que la gente se diera cuenta Scailer bajo de uno de ellos,poco tiempo después llegaron los ninjas para defender a la gente desatando una gran batalla

¨la gente es nuestra prioridad¨les dijo Cole y todos asintieron

 **Pov Kai**

Una gran batalla se había desatado y luchábamos por proteger a las personas,al principio iba en mi moto usando mi espada para cortar nindroides en mi camino,pero luego me lance para pelear mientras lo hacia logre ver a una mujer y un niño que fueron rodeados y corri para llegar a tiempo,uno de los nindroide estuvo a punto de disparar su arma pero de pronto un kunai atravesó su arma dañándola y sorprendiéndome cuando voltee a ver quien fue vi a _¿una ninja naranja?nunca la había visto_ ,ella corto a los nindroide con un par de sais con mucha precisión y rapidez _es impresionante_.

¨eres mi héroe¨le dijo el niño y a ella pareció incomodarle,les indico que se fueran y la mujer le agradeció luego volteo a verme encontrándome con unos hermosos ojos verde Jade

 **Pov Scailer**

cuando llegue comencé a combatir a barios de los nindroides lo cual se me hacia divertido,ya necesitaba desquitarme con algunos, los ninjas llegaron y se desato una batalla,comencé a salvar civiles lo cual era algo extraño ya que se supone que estay entrenada para lo contrario pero tengo que crear mi fachada,vi a una mujer y un niño siendo rodeados por varios nindrides y me dirigí rapido hacia ellos ya que parecía que el ninja rojo no llegaría a tiempo,cuando el nindroide estuvo a punto de disparar su arma lancé un kunai que la atravesó llamando su atención y termine de llegar rebane a los nindroides con rapidez salvando a la mujer y al niño

¨eres mi heroe¨me dijo el niño feliz y yo me paralice por un segundo, _un heroe es lo ultimo que soy_

¨corran¨les respondí indicándoles el camino por donde están evacuando a la gente

¨gracias¨me dijo la mujer y luego ambos se fueron corriendo,yo sacudí mi cabeza para concentrarme pero cuando voltee me encontré con un par de ojos ámbar muy hermosos ¿q _ue rayos?,era el ninja rojo._

Estuve apunto de hablar pero vi que un nindroide iba a dispararle desde atrás para aprovecharse de su distracción

¨¡cuidado!¨abri los ojos preocupada y me abalance hacia el tumbándolo haciendo que el láser pasara sobre nosotros y desde mi misma posición le lancé un kunai que le dio a su arma en el frente y como el disparo el arma le exploto y el nindride fue terminado de vencer por otro ninja que paso

Mire hacía abajo volviendo a encontrarme con los ojos ámbar ya que yo había caído en sima de él,nos miramos por un pequeño momento, me levante rapidamente y lo ayude a levantar aprovechando para copiarle el poder

¨gracias¨me dijo,yo asentí y sali corriendo para seguir con la acción y el también,no se ni por que lo salve pudimos habernos librado de uno de los ninjas principales,aveces creo que soy idiota.

¨cuidado¨me dijo el ninja arrojando fuego detrás de mi,al parecer casi me atacan

¨gracias¨dije en voz baja ya que ahora estaba a mi lado mientras corrimos y llegamos a salvar a otra familia,el ninja de fuego comenzó a combatir con su espada y yo con mis sais tengo que admitir que hacíamos un buen equipo,un nindroide le logro dar una fuerte patada tirándolo al piso así que le lancé fuego antes de que pudiera atacarlo y el ninja de fuego miro sorprendido e incrédulo

¨imposible¨le escucho susurrar incrédulo pero se recupero rápidamente acabando con el ninroide y ayudándome con los que me atacaban,hubo un momento en que nos tuvimos que separar para salvar personas,varios nindroides me rodearon y comencé a combatir pero me estaban superando en numero,cai al suelo pero de pronto apareció un ninja azul y electrocuto a varios nindroides y me enseño su mano para ayudarme a levantar

¨parece que necesitas una mano¨me comento divertido y yo la tome para poder copiarle el poder,al levantarme seguimos pelando

a lo largo de la batalla me fui topando con varios maestros elementales,el de la velocidad,el de la gravedad y al el de el humo eso sin mencionar a el del rayo y el del fuego

 **Pov Cole**

Al llegar la batalla se había desatado así que baje del vehículo al igual que Miku y los dos comenzamos a pelear juntos,hacíamos un muy buen equipo ambos cuidábamos la espalda del otro y salvamos varias familias,Miku era realmente hábil con las katanas y controlaba bien su poder elemental del agua,nos tuvimos que separar para abarcar mas terreno pero cuando me la volví a encontrar la vi peleando junto a Aria y las dos estaban perfectamente sincronizadas se notaba que han entrenado juntas a que parecían anticipar el movimiento de la otra.

Deje de mirarlas y fui a buscar mas civiiles vi que iban a atacar a una niña así que me dirigí rápidamente hacía ella,cortando al nindroide y cuando mas se acercaron le dije a la niña que se quedara detrás de mi y comencé a combatirlos luego varios comenzaron a congelarse lo cual indicaba que llego Zane a ayudarme

¨yo me encargo,saca a la niña de aquí¨le dije a Zane y el obedeció llevándosela yo me encargue de que no se lo evitaran

 **Pov Miku**

Al principio de la batalla estuve pelando junto a Cole lo cual fue increíble ya que hacíamos buen equipo,el es muy hábil y fuerte,era increíble aunque no era de extrañar ya que es él líder de "la resistencia o rebelión",también es un buen líder que iba indicando en ciertos momentos.

Me encontré con Aria y comencé a luchar junto a ella,lo cual era genial por que ambas nos conocemos muy bien y sabemos trabajar en equipo,salvamos a varias familias y la batalla contra los nindroides duro un buen rato hasta que al fin terminamos con ellos dejándonos exhaustos

 **Pov Scailer**

Al terminar la batalla me volví a encontrar a la ninja rojo y se me acerco rápidamente hacía mi,estaba cansada y el también parecía estarlo, _no se como le hacen para hacer esto siempre,estoy acostumbrada a luchar por mi entrenamiento y estoy en forma pero tener que hacer esto a menudo debe ser duro_

¨¿estas bien?¨me pregunte por si acaso me paso algo en la batalla o algo así supongo

¨si¨le respondió de inmediato, yo se cuidarme

¨¿quien ere?¨me pregunto curioso¨nunca había oído de ti¨me comento

¨no soy muy popular¨le respondí con simpleza y reí entre dientes

¨soy Kai¨me dijo quitándose la capucha,revelando su rostro muy apuesto una sonrisa un poco arrogante y cabello castaño,estirando su mano para que la estrechara yo mire su mano un segundo luego lo mire y me quite la capucha

¨soy Scailer¨le dije estrechando su mano

 **Pov Kai**

¨soy Scailer¨me dijo quitándose la capucha y estrechando mi mano,rebelando su bello rostro una pequeña sonrisa y su hermoso cabello pelirrojo nos miramos a los ojos por un momento,sus ojos verde jade que parecen ser tan ilegibles.

¨¿hace cuanto que combates contra los nindoides?¨le pregunte curioso cunado soltamos nuestras manos

¨no hace mucho pero creí que era hora de ayudar¨me respondió

¨como es posible que tengas el mismo poder que yo?¨le pregunte,no puede ser un familiar seria muy cruel y muy raro ya que la considero atractiva,ella rio entre dientes entes de responder

¨no tengo el poder del fuego,tengo el poder del jade¨me respondió confundiéndome

 **Pov Scailer**

¨no tengo el poder del fuego, tengo el poder del jade¨le respondí me miro confundido, _siempre me miran así cundo lo digo_

alce mi mano derecha provoque algunas chispas con el poder del rayo¨si te toco te copio¨ _me salio verso sin esfuerzo XD_ _ **¡concentrate!**_ me regaño mi conciencia

¨genial,ven conmigo¨me dijo al principio algo emocionada y luego me tomo de la mano llevándome a donde se había agrupado el resto del equipo

 **Pov autora**

después de la batalla todos se reagruparon

¨buen trabajo chicos¨les felicito Cole en general

¨oh hermano estoy exhausto¨se quejo Jay

¨pues no eres el único¨le siguió la maestra del veneno "Tox"

¨Cole¨le llamo Kai y él volteo a verlo

¨¿que pasa?¨le pregunto confundido al ver que traía a una chica con traje ninja que no conocía

¨¿quien es ella?¨le pregunto cuando se acercaron

¨Cole ella es Scailer,Scailer el es Cole¨los presento Kai y Cole se quito la capucha,Scailer lo miro un poco tenia que admitir que también era guapo,aunque seguía pensando que mas lo era el castaño de ojos ámbar.

¨es una maestra elemental¨le dijo sorprendiendo un poco a Cole

¨¿ha si?¿de que?¨pregunto Cole curioso

¨del jade¨respondió Scailer cansada de que Kai respondiera por ella y Cole la miro confundido

ella suspiro resignada a que nadie conocía su poder¨puedo copiar cualquier poder elemental con tan solo tocarlo¨respondió encendiendo su mano derecha en fuego,Cole se sorprendió un poco pero casi no lo demostró

¨ese es un gran poder¨comento Cole

¨gracias,tu eres el líder de la rebelión¿cierto?¨pregunto ella para aclarar

¨así es¨afirmo Cole

¨genial por que quería saber si puedo unirme¨le dijo sin rodeos y Kai que se había mantenido al margen de la conversación no pudo evitar sonreír y Cole la miro un poco pensativo aunque sonaba bien

¨es una gran idea Cole,la vi pelear es muy hábil y ademas me salvo la vida,merece una oportunidad¨le dijo Kai,Scailer se alegro al escuchar que el ninja del fuego la apoyaba y que le parecía hábil,pero ella misma se engañaba diciendo que solo era por que lograría infiltrarse

¨bueno entre mas mejor,necesitamos toda la ayuda posible para derrotar a Gran Tirano¨le respondió Cole con una pequeña sonrisa y Kai y Scailer sonrieron.

 **Hola se que hace mucho no actualizo pero ya empecé clases y tengo mas cosas que hacer,así que tal vez tarde en actualizar pero no dejare de escribir, yo lo que empiezo lo termino,espero que les haya gustado el capitulo. Al fin se conocieron Scaile y Kai :D**

 **Azalia Alejandra:gracias por comentar mi historia :) me alegra que te emocionen las nuevas en le grupo por cierto ¿quien es saliel?**

 **Espero que les haya gustado y estoy intentando mejorar en la escenas de acción.**

 **Gracias por leer :)**


	5. Chapter 5 Entenamiento y ¿sentimientos?

**Capitulo 5 entrenamiento y ¿sentimientos?**

 **Pov Scailer**

Sonreí cuando Cole dijo que si,él me indico que fuera con Kai pero antes de subir a su moto me asegure de enviar un mensaje a la sede del Gran Tirano,si llegan a interceptar esta señal podrán pensar que fue de algún nindroide en cambió si la enviara después se darían cuenta de que fue enviada desde el interior de su base y seria muy sospechoso.

Seguí a Kai a su moto y el subió dedicándome una sonrisa algo arrogante, _se ve realmente atractivo¡¿que rayos?!¡no te distraigas!¡concentrate!_ me regañe mentalmente y subí a la moto abrazándolo,era realmente cálido y de alguna forma se sentía algo...umm..bien?,mejor dejo de pensar tonterías.

Después de un rato entramos por un pasadizo secreto en el desierto y me asombre al ver lo grande que era la base,tenían el lugar bien resguardo.

Bajamos de los vehículos y Cole me presento con el resto de los maestros elementales.

¨bueno yo le mostrare el lugar y la llevare a su cuarto¨dijo Kai,Cole alzo un poco la ceja pero le resto importancia.

¨adelante¨le respondió.

¨bueno,vamos¨me dijo Kai indicándome el camino y yo lo seguí.

Después de haberme mostrado casi todo el lugar y decirme los horarios de entrenamiento y como funcionan las cosas aquí llegamos a la parte que parecía ser la de las habitaciones.

¨bueno,esta es mi habitación¨me dijo apuntando una de las puertas¨puedes venir si tienes una duda o necesitas algo¨me ofreció y yo levante una ceja.

¨así que ¿te encargas de los nuevos he?¨le pregunte y el rió entre dientes.

¨en realidad no,no tengo mucha paciencia¨me respondió y yo lo mire curiosa.

¨¿y por que te encargas de mi?¨le pregunte curiosa y el se encogió de hombros mientras seguía caminando.

¨¿por que no?¨fue su respuesta y fruncí un poco el ceño mientras lo seguía alcanzándolo rápidamente.

¨también puedes ir si solo quieres verme¨agrego mientras una sonrisa se asomaba por el lado izquierdo de sus labios y yo reí entre dientes cruzándome de brazos.

¨autoestima baja¿he?¨le pregunte irónicamente con algo de gracias y el rió, _se ve lindo cuando ríe.. ¡¿pero que rayos acabo de pensar?!._

¨para nada¨me respondió sonriendo y por alguna razón sonreí también.

¨este es tu cuarto¨dijo deteniéndose frente otra puerta.

¨gracias¨le dije volteándome y girando la manilla de la puerta.

¨te veo en el entrenamiento¨fue su respuesta y voltee a ver como se iba.

¨se que me estas viendo¨me dijo sin siquiera voltear pero sabia que seguramente había una sonrisa en su rostro y pude sentir mis mejillas arder.

¨idiota¨le dije entrando a mi nueva habitación pero pude oír una suave risa,que vergonzoso.

 **Pov Kai**

¨idiota¨me respondió con voz algo apenada y no pude evitar reír un poco,ya que eso demuestra que obviamente me estaba mirando,sonreí ante eso y me dirigí a mi habitación,estaba algo cansado por la batalla de hoy al igual que los demás así que Cole nos dejo descansar,supongo que nuestra misión se pospondrá.

 **Pov Cole**

Después del descanso,comer, reposa y revisar la sala de vigilancia,en la cual estaban Zane y Pixal,me asegure de que todo estuviera bien con los maestros elementales que patrullan otras áreas,me dirigí a la sala de entrenamiento y un rato después empezaron a llegar los demás,entre ellos Miku la cual se acerco a mi.

¨¿quieres entrenar conmigo?¨le pregunte y ella sonrió.

¨claro¨me respondió con algo de emoción lo cual me hizo sonreír.

¨te advierto que soy super fuerte¨le dije tomando una posición de batalla,ella se encogió de hombros y también tomo una posición de batalla.

¨ya le he ganado a chicos mas fuertes que yo¨me respondió y comenzamos la pelea.

Estuvimos un buen rato entrenando juntos y tengo que admitir que es una gran luchadora,tiene mucha agilidad y técnica incluso podría decir que es fuerte ya que me proporciono unos buenos golpes.

De alguna forma logro derribarme,quedando sobre mi y sonrió¨no cantes victoria¨le dije y nos voltee quedando sobre ella,con las rodillas a cada lado de sus caderas y agarrándole las muñecas a cada lado de su cara y con nuestros rostros a corta distancia.

¨gane¨le dije con una sonrisa de lado y vi que estaba algo roja,seguramente por el ejercicio.l

¨presumido¨me respondió frunciendo un poco el ceño y yo reí un poco separándonos un poco,note que ela miro a los lados y se coloco mas roja

¨am oye t-tal ves d-deberías levantarte¨me dijo algo nerviosa y yo abrí mas los ojos mirando que seguía sobre ella en una posición comprometedora

¨l-lo siento¨le dije torpemente algo sonrojado, levantándome rápidamente y ayudándola a ella a levantarse,mire a otro lado algo avergonzado y note que varios habían dejado de entrenar y nos estaban mirando avergonzándome mas y para completar Kai me veía con una sonrisa de lado.

¨¿se puede saber por que no están entrenando?¨les pregunte totalmente serió y todos volvieron a sus entrenamientos inmediatamente a excepción de Kai que primero negó con la cabeza sonriendo de lado y luego volvió a su entrenamiento, _estúpido.._ pensé mientras lo miraba seriamente,por lo menos los demás me obedecen se podría decir que he ganado respeto de los maestros elementales como su líder.

 **Pov Kai**

Cuando entre a la sala de entrenamiento me di cuenta de que Cole ya estaba hay entrenando,realmente no me sorprende Cole viene aquí en sus tiempos libres los cuales no son tantos,el siempre da lo mejor y se esfuerza mucho,valoro eso y se que todos intentamos hacer lo mejor,pero creo que tiene mucho peso sobre sus hombros al haber tomando la responsabilidad de ser el líder de todos los maestros elementales,aunque los demás ninjas originales lo ayudamos a dirigirlos siendo los siguientes al mando.

Me quite la camisa cuando y comencé a entrenar con Ash(maestro del humo)vi a Scailer entrar,sonreí de lado y seguí peleando con Ash y note que me observo lo cual aumento mi sonrisa y termine de vencer a Ash rápidamente para acercarme a Scailer que había calentado un poco.

¨¿te gusta lo que ves?¨le pregunte con algo de arrogancia

¨he visto mejores¨me respondió con una sonrisa arrogante en su rostro y yo reí entre dientes

¨lo dudo¨le respondí y ella se coloco en un una pose de batalla y me hizo señas para pelear, yo sonreí de lado y me puse en posición

¨¿segura de esto?¨le pregunte para molestarla

¨no me subestimes¨me respondió empezando la pelea,ella era realmente hábil.

¨¿donde aprendiste a pelear?¨le pregunte mientras por poco esquive uno de sus golpes

¨mi padre me enseño¨me respondió sin dejar de pelear

¨supongo que es alguien al que no quieres enfrentar¨le dije con algo de gracia y ella sonrió negando ligeramente con la cabeza.

¨no¨respondió con simpleza y seguimos peleando hasta que increíblemente me derribo con una llave.

¨te dije que no me subestimaras¨me dijo al oído y se levanto dejándome sorprendido.

¨lo admito, eres buena¨le dije con las manos en alto y ella sonrió satisfecha.

¨lo se¨me respondió con arrogancia y se dirigió a tomar agua,yo la iba a seguir pero note a Cole en una posición algo comprometedora con Miku y no solo eso _¡el esta sonriendo!_ pensé algo sorprendido y en cierta forma feliz por él, ya que se había vuelto mas serio,al parecer se dieron cuenta de que varios los vieron y se levantaron rápidamente.

¨¿se puede saber por que no están entrenando?¨nos dijo seriamente mandando a volar a todos los averiguadores que probablemente temían tener que enfrentarse a él, pero yo solo negué con la cabeza sonriendo para luego dirigirme a seguir entrenando.

 **Pov Scailer**

Al fin había acabado el dia y me dirigía a mi habitación,había sido bastante interesante convivir con los ninjas,todos se esfuerzan mucho y parecen llevarte bien.

Había entrenado con una chica llamada Camile(maestra de la forma) y obviamente con Kai, tengo que admitir que observe bastante bien al ninja de fuego sin camisa y disfrute de vencerlo ya que puede ser algo presumido pero a pesar de todo sigue siendo agradable.

¨¿cansada?¨me pregunto la ahora familiar voz de Kai, voltee a verlo y el me miraba sonriendo.

¨algo¨le respondí encogiéndome de hombros mientras llegábamos a su puerta¨te veo mañana¨le dije y pensaba seguir caminando pero el me tomo de la muñeca haciendo que voltee a verlo confundida.

¨buenas noches¨me dijo dándome un beso en la mejilla

¨b-buenas noches¨dije torpemente mientras el entraba a su cuarto y luego choque mi palma en mi frente sintiéndome idiota, _¡no me culpen,no es como si hubiera socializado mucho antes!_

Me dirigí rápidamente a mi habitación,tome una ducha y me acosté en mi cama mirando el techo pensando en lo que paso _¿por que le doy tanta vuelta al asunto?¿que importa?_ Pensé queriéndole restar importancia y me puse a pensar en mi misión y como iba, cuando las palabras y lo que menos quería pensar ahora volvieron a mi mente.

 _ **¨no eres como ellos¨,¨siempre hay opción¨**_ la voz de Lloyd; _ **¨eres mi héroe¨**_ el rostro de admiración del niño, _ **¨gracias¨**_ el rostro realmente agradecido de su madre.

Negué con la cabeza no queriendo seguir escuchando esos pensamientos, _tengo que concentrarme,tengo una misión_ me regañe.

 **(En la sede del Gran Tirano)**

¨creo que es hora de ponernos en contacto con la isla¨le dijo el Gran Tirano a Shen el cual sonrió malvadamente.

¨claro señor¨le respondió

 **¡Hola!lamento por tardar en actualiza esta historia,espero que les haya gustado el capitulo :) me inspire escribiéndolo.**

 **Por cierto si se lo preguntaban si se que no se escribe Scailer pero a mi me gusta así espero que eso no les moleste.**

 **Azalia Alejandra: gracias por responder mi duda :) espero que te guste como va la historia, no creo poder agregar a Saliel en la historia ya que tengo mas o menos el trama de la historia y no se como hacer que encaje,ademas en mis historias Cole esta con Miku mi OC;espero que te guste como va y gracias por tus comentarios me alegran mucho :D,cualquier otra idea que tengas también la tomare en cuenta :)**

 **Gracias por leer :)**


	6. Chapter 6 Los barcos

**Capitulo 6 los barcos**

 **(base de los ninjas)**

 **Pov Autora**

¨Cole,Pixal quiere halar contigo¨le dijo Nya a Cole el cual esta golpeando un saco de boxeo,sin su camisa exponiendo su cuerpo musculoso.

¨¿sucedió algo?¨le pregunto parando de golpear el saco y colocándose la camisa.

¨vamos,mejor que te diga ella¨le respondió saliendo y él la siguió.

¨¿que paso Pixal?¨le pregunto Cole.

¨intercepte una señal,proveniente de la cede del Gran Tirano¨le respondió y él frunció un poco el ceño y se acerco a ella.

¨¿a donde se dirigió?¨le pregunto serio.

¨a una isla en la costa de Ninjago¨le respondió mostrándole en el monitor.

¨nunca la vi en un mapa¨dijo él agachándose para ver el monitor, mirando la pantalla algo curioso.

¨por que no esta en ningún mapa¨le dijo Nya.

¨pues tendremos que investigar¨dijo Cole recuperando su postura.

¨tal ves los senseis sepan algo de la isla¨comento Nya.

¨les preguntare¨le respondió saliendo.

 **Pov de Cole.**

Me dirigí al salón de entrenamiento y vi a los senseis dirigiendo el entrenamiento,me dirigí hacia ellos pero no pude evitar mirar a Miku la cual se dio cuenta y me sonriso apenándome,le devolví una pequeña sonrisa y gire rápido la mirada ya que sentía que mis mejillas comenzaban a sonrojarse _¿que rayos me pasa?_ me pregunte mentalmente, _¿como es posible que esta chica me ponga nervioso?soy el líder de una rebelión contra el dominio del Gran Tirano ¡yo no me pongo nervioso!_ pensé negando con la cabeza y terminar de llegar a mi objetivo.

¨disculpen senseis, necesito hablar con ustedes¨les dije y el sensei Wu hizo señas a los maestros elementales de que continuaran por su cuenta y se dirigieron a mi.

¨¿que sucede Cole?¨me pregunto el sensei Wu.

¨Pixal a interceptado una transmisión de la cede del Gran Tirano dirigida a una isla en la costa¨les explique y ellos parecieron ligeramente sorprendidos y preocupados.

¨la isla no aparece en ningún mapa¨continué¨¿saben algo de ella?¨les pregunte.

¨se supone que hay esta Shen¨dijo el sensei Wu y yo fruncí el ceño algo confundido.

¨es un criminal de la guerra contra los serpentis¨hablo Garmadon.

¨supongo que ahora sabemos quien es el aliado¨comente¨¿algo mas sobre Shen?¨pregunte y Garmadon me respondió.

¨el maestro Shen antes era un amigo ahora es un traidor, durante las guerras serpentin Shen se torno contra los suyos y se unió a las desleales serpientes¨contó Garmadon.

¨uso el engaño para dividir a los maestros elementales apenas derrotamos a los serpentins, su acuerdo de rendición fue que Shen jamas saliera de esa isla,poco pensábamos que crearía su imperio del mal desde hay¨continuó el sensei Wu.

¨la batalla que libraron juntos ¿fue contra él?¨les pregunte con curiosidad.

¨si¨respondió Garmadon.

¨le avisare al equipo para ir a investigar¨les dije,ellos asintieron y me dirigí a mis amigos.

¨Zane,Kai,Jay,vengan por favor¨les pedí y de inmediato se acercaron.

¨¿pasa algo Cole?¨me pregunto Zane y los puse al tanto de la situación.

¨¿entonces iremos a investigar?¨pregunto Jay.

¨si¨fui breve.

¨genial un poco de acción¨comento Kai.

¨¿quienes irán con nosotros?¨me pregunto Zane.

¨creo que estará bien con la maestra de Aire,la maestra del Agua y la maestra del Jade¨respondí y vi que Kai coloco un sonrisa de lado.

¨la maestra del agua ¿eh?¨me dijo y yo fruncí el ceño.

¨¿pasa algo?¨pregunte serio.

¨no nada¨dijo con inocencia fingida pero luego volvió a poner esa sonrisa¨pero a mi no me engañas se que te gusta¨soltó como si nada sorprendiendo ligeramente a Jay y Zane.

¨¿que? claro que no¨negué con un ligero rubor en mis mejillas.

¨si claro¨dijo con ironía y Jay rio bajo mientras Zane solo sonreía divertido.

¨¿sabes que? no tengo tiempo para tus tonterías, hay cosas mas importantes que hacer¨le dije serio,odio hablar de estos temas sobretodo con Kai.

¨estas en negación¨me dijo y ya me estaban dando ganas de matarlo.

¨¿no me piensas dejar en paz?¨le pregunte de mal humor.

¨no hasta que lo admitas¨respondió.

¨¿sabes que?eso no es asunto tuyo,¿por que mejor no te pones feliz por que escogí a Scailer también?¨le respondí con una sonrisa arrogante y Jay soltó un ¨oohh¨y Zane reprimió una risa al ver la cara de ligera sorpresa de Kai y también pude notar un leve sonrojo que aumento mi sonrisa arrogante.

¨no se de que hablas¨me respondió mirando a otro lado.

¨aja¨le dije con ironía y diversión al haberle volteado el juego.

¨mejor preparémonos¨dijo comenzando a alejarse y tuve que reprimir una risa,mientras Jay rio libremente.

Me dirigí a decirle a las chicas que nos acompañarían y Zane me siguió colocando una mano en mi hombro haciendo que voltee a verlo.

¨con que Miku¿eh?¨me pregunto,sentí mis mejillas arder y mire a otro lado.

¨te contare luego¨respondí brevemente,continué mi camino y vi de reojo que él negaba con la cabeza sonriendo.

Me acerque directamente a Miku y ella se acerco a mi sonriéndome, _que linda sonrisa..¡¿Dios que me pasa?_! _Se supone que no tengo tiempo para esto, hay muchas cosas importantes que atender y mucho problema ahora._

¿pasa algo?¨me pregunto sacándome de mis pensamientos y yo sacudí ligeramente mi cabeza,debo concentrarme.

¨si,hay una misión de investigación así que tu,Aria y Scailer vendrán con nosotros¨le dije con seriedad¨les explicaremos mejor en el camino,en el helicóptero en 10 minutos¨agregue de igual manera,ella asintió un poco mas seria y yo me retire a hablar con Pixal.

 **Pov Miku**

¿pasa algo?¨le pregunte a Cole al verlo acercarse a mi, aunque parecía un poco distraído por un segundo.

¨si,hay una misión de investigación así que tú,Aria y Scailer vendrán con nosotros¨me dijo con seriedad,como me he dado cuenta que suele ser¨les explicaremos mejor en el camino,en el helicóptero en 10 minutos¨agrego de igual manera, _a veces parece tan distante_ ,asentí un poco mas seria y se retiro.

Se me escapo un pequeño suspiro de decepción cuando se fue ¿ _en que estoy pensando?es una tontería,¿enamorarme del guapo líder de la rebelión?,probablemente no me preste mucha atención,tiene muchas cosas importantes,aunque por un momento en el entrenamiento llegué a pensar que tal vez le gustaba, cuando estábamos tan cerca y me sonreía de una manera que me acelero el corazón,ahora que lo pensaba no lo había visto sonreír mucho, solo solía hacerlo con los otros ninjas_.

Me salí de mis pensamientos sacudiendo ligeramente mi cabeza y fui a prepararme.

 **Pov Kai**

Me acerque a Scailer la cual estaba de espalda pero al sentir mi presencia se volteo bruscamente dejándonos muy cerca,sentí mis mejillas sonrojándose ligeramente al igual que las de ella,pero sonreí ignorándolo.

¨¿te asuste?¨le pregunte divertido y ella frunció el ceño.

¨no me asusto con facilidad¨me respondió.

¨¿ah no?¨le pregunte alzando una ceja.

¨no¨me respondió seria.

¨ok tranquila¨le dije para que se calmara pasando un mechón de su cabello tras su oreja,ella parecía ligeramente extrañada por ese acto como si no estuviera acostumbrada a que se le acerquen.

¨¿q-que querías?¨me pregunto con un ligero tartamudeo al principio pero seguridad al final.

¨hay una misión,debes estar en el helicóptero en 10 minutos¨le informe y ella asintió.

¨voy a prepararme¨me dijo yéndose,la mire sonriendo y luego me retire también en el camino pude notar que Zane le informo a Aria.

 **Pov Scailer**

Estábamos en el helicóptero y Cole nos estaba poniéndonos al tanto de la situación,era extraño e incluso incomodo como hablaban de lo loco que debe estar mi padre para aliarse con el Gran Tirano,preferí ignorar gran parte de la conversación ya que en realidad tengo mas información que ellos y se que en la isla esta el ejercito de mi padre, me encargue de mandar un mensaje de mi ubicación a mi padre como advertencia y prefería pensar en estar lista para una buena pelea ya que ya deben estar informados de que estoy infiltrada, _de seguro varios intentaran desquitarse de algunos entrenamientos,_ fruncí el ceño ante ese pensamiento,pero luego volví a escuchar lo que decían.

¨en serio no entiendo que clase de loco se aliaria con el Gran Tirano¨comento Jay.

¨uno sediento de poder¨respondió Kai y por alguna razón me hizo sentir un poco mal,pero le reste importancia.

¨lo que importa ahora es descubrir lo que pasa en esa isla y frustrar sus planes¨les dijo Cole serio.

¨hay 2 objetivos moviéndose en dirección a Ninjago¨escuche la voz de Pixal la cual iba conduciendo el helicóptero,el primero en acercarse fue Zane seguido de Cole y el resto.

¨son grandes objetivos¨comento Jay viendo el radar.

¨tenemos que acercarnos¨dijo Cole y Pixal asintió, _yo ya me sospecho lo que son_.

¨barcos¨murmuro Kai viéndolos cuando estábamos cerca.

¨grandes barcos¨agrego Jay.

 **Espero que les gusten estos dos capítulos,no e podido actualizar por que no tengo internet.**

 **Dejen sus comentarios**

 **Gracias por leer :)**


	7. Chapter 7 Pelea en los barcos

**Capitulo 7 Pelea en los barcos**

 **Pov Scailer**

Podíamos notar la tripulación del barco,eran los seguidores de mi padre y sabia por las expresiones en sus rostros que esto no les gustaba nada.

¨con toda esta gente a su servicio se van a dificultar las cosas¨dijo Zane.

¨hay que hundir los barcos¨dijo Cole mas para si mismo que para los demás.

¨¿que?¨pregunto Kai.

¨hundiremos los barcos¨repitió Cole mas alto y con voz segura.

¨no se si lo notaste pero nos superan en numero¨dijo Jay y Cole lo miro con seriedad.

¨no podemos permitir que lleguen a Ninjago,llamaremos refuerzos y hundiremos los barcos¨dijo mas como una orden¨si dejamos que lleguen a Nnjago sera mas difícil detenerlos,hay que intentarlo¨agrego y todos asintieron.

 **Pov Cole**

Pixal envió la señal para que nos ayudaran y nos acercamos a uno de los barcos.

¨que empiece la diversión¨escuche decir a Kai pero el barco nos disparo, Pixal esquivo el disparo y abrió fuego directo al barco delantero.

¨tengo una idea¨me dijo Miku y voltee a verla.

¨necesito que habrán la escotilla,puedo ayudar a hundirlo¨me dijo con seguridad.

¨Pixal¨la llame pero ella me entendió de inmediato abriendo la escotilla.

Me coloque en el borde del helicóptero junto a Miku y ella extendió una de sus manos haciendo que el agua subiera y le cayera al barco.

De pronto sentí que impactaron el helicóptero muy cerca de mi,impulsándome contra la pared del otro lado del helicóptero junto a Aria que había estado cerca de nosotros y haciendo caer a Miku ¡NO!,pude notar que el resto se había caído en la parte trasera,pero no les tome mucha importancia, un poco aturdido me acerque al borde de nuevo preocupado por Miku, _por favor que este bien_ pensé y pude notar a Miku saliendo del agua lo cual me alivio un poco,Pixal maniobro el helicóptero y me di cuenta de que el daño no era tan grabe pero mas me preocupaba el hecho de que Miku abordo el barco siendo lo único que tenia cerca.

¨maldición¨masculle al ver que la tripulación se dirigía hacia ella,sin pensarlo mucho tome impulso y me lance al barco.

Caí cerca de ella y la ayude a combatir a los guerreros de la nave¨¿estas bien?¨le pregunte preocupado por ella y molesto con estos tipos,mientras golpeaba a uno de los tipos en la cara.

¨nada que no pueda manejar¨respondió con una sonrisa mientras le sacaba el aire a uno de los tipos de un rodillazo.

Pocos segundos después note que el equipo también bajo a ayudar a pelear contra ellos.

 **Pov Scailer**

Al sentir el impacto cai junto a Kai en la parte trasera del helicóptero¨¿estas bien?¨me pregunto con un poco de ¿preocupación? ¿y que acaso a mi padre se le olvido que estoy abordo?.

Solo asentí con la cabeza y note que Miku había caído,Cole y Aria parecieron quedar algo aturdidos por un momento pero Cole se recupero rápidamente asomándose en busca de Miku,pareció murmurar algo que no alcance a oír y luego sin previo aviso se lanzo del helicóptero hacía el barco.

¨bueno¿que estamos esperando?¨pregunto Kai y se lanzo también al barco y el resto hicimos lo mismo.

En el momento en el que aterrice en el barco saque mis sais y comencé a luchar con varios rostros conocidos,algunos me miraban con arrogancia y se acercaban rápidamente a mi.

 _Idiotas,_ pensé amargamente al ser atacada por varios al mismo tiempo,no le di importancia hasta que sentí una cortada en la espalda,gruñí un poco y voltee a ver quien me había cortado encontrándome con el líder del ejercito con una estúpida sonrisa en su rostro.

¨hola princesa¨me saludo con descaro molestándome.

¨imbécil¨le respondí y lo ataque con las sais y el las esquivo,otros tipos se aparecieron comenzando atacarme,podía sentir la sangre corriendo por mi herida pero no me iba detener,seguí luchando, me propinaron varios golpes y rasguños pero yo también a ellos.

Mi objetivo principal seguía siendo el general,logre hacerle una gran cortada en el pecho haciéndome sonreír,pero me duro poco ya que uno de los otros me hizo una cortada en el brazo derecho,luego sentí una fuerte patada en la parte trasera de la rodilla haciéndome caer de rodillas y manos, antes de que pudiera intentar levantarme sentí otra patada esta vez en la espalda haciéndome caer completamente al suelo.

¨ella es mía¨escuche la voz del general y sus pasos acercándose.

Comencé a levantarme,subí la vista y note como se acercaba con su arma con malicia,pero grito de dolor y se volteo,pude notar un kunai clavado en su espalda y sonreí al ver que los demás también se habían distraído.

Me levante rápidamente,note que él que había lanzado el kunai fue Kai y que se acercaba al general con su espada prendida en fuego,tenia ira en sus ojos,rompió el arma del general con su espada y luego se la clavo en el pecho.

El cuerpo del general cayo al suelo y Kai me ayudo a terminar de lidiar con los demás sujetos.

¨¿estas bien?¨me pregunto con una extraña combinación de molestia y preocupación mientras examinaba mi herida del brazo,lo cual se me hizo extraño,normalmente solo yo le doy importancia a mis heridas.

¨si¨dije alejándome para que soltara mi brazo¨todavía faltan mas idiotas¨le dije

¨pero parece que les llamaste la atención¨comento y yo sabia que era cierto.

Me encogí de hombros restándole importancia ¨¿donde están los refuerzos?¨pregunte cambiando el tema y sentí mas temblores obviamente causados por explosiones.

¨creo que eso responde tu pregunta¨me respondió y yo asentí.

 **Pov Miku**

Seguí combatiendo junto a Cole la mayoría del tiempo, era increíble la forma en la que nos habíamos sincronizado,no entendía muy bien como lo logramos sin haber entrenado mucho juntos.

¨hey muñeca¨dijo un de los guerreros agarrándome por detrás dándome asco,le di un fuerte pisotón para que me soltara,luego le di un codazo sacándole el aire y luego voltee a verlo dándole un buen golpe en el rostro rompiéndole la nariz.

Luego enfrente a otros 2 con mis katanas,escuche explosiones y asumí que había llegado los refuerzos.

¨al fin¨susurre mientras los cuerpos sin vidas de mis oponentes caían al suelo.

sentí a alguien acercarse por detrás y voltee rápidamente atacando con una de las katana,resulto ser Cole que por poco la esquivo.

¨¡oh por Dios, lo siento!casi te mato¨le dije apenada.

¨tranquila¨me dijo con una sonrisa¨recuerda que yo fui el que te gano¨agrego y fruncí ligeramente el ceño.

¨tal vez si debería matarte y decir que fueron ellos¨le dije con una sonrisa de lado y el rio entre dientes negando con la cabeza.

¨vamos,hay que salir de aquí¨me dijo viendo que los helicópteros se acercaban,los ninjas se acercaron rápidamente y abordaron,tenia que admitir que estaba algo cansada y los demás también parecían estarlo.

¨¿que?¿antes fueron por hamburguesas?¨les pregunto Jay con ironía al abordar.

 **Pov Cole**.

Aborde a uno de los helicópteros junto a Miku y me asegure de que todos estuvieran abordo de uno,eran 3 helicópteros contando con el que llegamos,serian suficientes para terminar con estos barcos.

Los tres helicópteros atacaron los barcos aunque seria difícil derribar el segundo ya que estaba casi intacto,pero había que seguir intentando,si lograban llegar a Ninjago tendríamos menos posibilidades de derrotar al Gran Tirano.

El helicóptero hizo una maniobra brusca haciéndome tropezar y quedar muy cerca de Miku,con su rostro a unos centímetros, me sonroje y me aleje rápidamente,me di cuenta de que la razón de la maniobra brusca era para esquivar disparos pero no del barco,habían llegado los nindroides con sus estúpidos planeadores.

¨creo que no podremos derribar los barcos Cole,nos superan en numero¨me dijo Nya la cual era la piloto.

¨no vamos a lograrlo¨dijo Shade(maestro de las sombras) desde otro helicóptero.

¨hay que salir de aquí¨les dije al darme cuenta de nuestra desventaja,no quiero que perdamos a nadie,no otra vez.

Comenzamos a dar la vuelta y dispararle a los nindroides,vi a Miku que se acerco de nuevo a la escotilla , iba a acercarme y decirle que retrocediera pero comenzó a brillar y gotas de agua giraban al rededor de ella con el viento,ella alzo las manos y vimos como aparecía la ola mas grande que eh visto en mi vida,al bajar las manos la ola le cayo a los barcos acabado con ellos,yo simplemente la miraba impresionado al igual que el resto,no lo podía cree ella lo logro, estaba a punto de felicitarla pero ella cayo de rodillas débil.

¨¿esta bien?¨le pregunte preocupado sentándome a su lado sosteniéndola y note que Nya cerro la escotilla,mientras los demás victoreaban en este helicóptero y en los otros.

¨si..¨me respondió débilmente recostada en mi pecho.

¨no recuerdo la ultima vez que use tanto poder¨me dijo cansada y no la culpo, primero tubo que luchar contra todos esos guerreros y después usar el poder del máximo potencial,ella intento levantarse pero la detuve.

¨tranquila,necesitas descansar¨le dije suavemente y deje que se acurrucara en mi pecho, ella estaba un poco mojada lo cual me recordó que había caído del helicóptero.

¨no quiero molestar¨me susurro.

¨no es molestia¨ le respondí del mismo modo y ella sonrió, por un momento había olvidado que no estábamos solos y cuando subí la mirada me encontré con la cara sonriente de Jay, _joder..._.pensé sonrojándome y evitándole la mirada el resto del viaje aunque también pude notar que el otro par de maestros elementales que habían venido estaban murmurando pero preferí simplemente ignorarlos.

Mire a Miku y fruncí ligeramente el ceño al ver que tenia unos cuantos raspones y moretones,negué con la cabeza sabiendo que eso es inevitable en este trabajo pero aun así me molestaba el echo de verla herida.

 **Pov Scailer.**

¨déjame ver¨me dijo Kai refiriéndose a mi brazo,dude un momento pero acepte;íbamos en el helicóptero conducido por el maestro de la sombra.

Kai examino mi brazo por un momento y luego rasgo su ropa para vendarme sorprendiéndome un poco¨lo curare mejor cuando lleguemos¨me dijo.

¨no necesito ayuda¨le respondí aunque en realidad me preocupaba mas mi herida de la espalda,nunca han curado mis heridas, yo sola lo hago y era raro recibir tanta atención.

¨no seas terca¨me respondió, yo fruncí el ceño mirando hacia otro lado y pude oír que soltó un ligero suspiro de frustración.

 **Pov Zane.**

¨es increíble que lo hayamos logrado¨comento Pixal sonriendo.

¨si¨concorde yo apoyándome en la parte de atrás de su asiento y le di un beso en la mejilla.

Luego mire hacía atrás y note que Aria parecía algo preocupada,fruncí un poco el ceño con curiosidad y me acerque a ella.

¨¿te encuentras bien?¨le pregunte sentándome junto a ella.

¨a¿que?¨pregunto confundida como si la acabara de sacar de sus pensamientos.

¨pregunte¿si te encuentras bien?¨le repetí.

¨a eso,si descuida¨me respondió.

¨¿segura?¨le pregunte dudoso.

¨si,es Miku la que me preocupa,se que ella fue la que hundió los barcos y cuando usa mucho poder se debilita,nunca la vi hacer algo tan grande como para hundir 2 barcos como esos¨me dijo con algo de preocupación.

¨tranquila estoy seguro de que esta bien,si no lo estuviera nos hubiesen avisado¨le dije tranquilizándola.

¨ella es muy importante para ti,¿verdad?¨le dije mas como afirmación que como pregunta.

¨es como una hermana para mi¨me contesto y yo asentí.

¨se a lo que te refieres¨le dije colocando una mano en su hombro¨yo considero a Cole,Kai,Jay... y Lloyd mis hermanos¨le dije y ella me miro un poco curiosa.

¨¿quien es Lloyd?¨me pregunto.

¨el ninja verde¨le respondí recordándolo, _el era como el hermanito menor_ pensé con nostalgia _pero estoy seguro de que lo salvaremos_.

Ella asintió comprendiendo y yo me levante acercándome a Pixal.

¨¿puedes preguntar por Miku?¨le pregunte y ella asintió.

¨Nya¿se encuentra bien Miku?¨le pregunto por el comunicador.

¨oh estará bien,esta descansando ahora..y yo diría que muy bien¨dijo susurrando lo ultimo con diversión confundiéndome un poco.

¨¿a que te refieres?¨le pregunte.

¨estoy segura de que Jay te lo contara todo al llegar, pero no se preocupen ella esta bien solo algo cansada¨nos respondió dejándome con cierta curiosidad pero lo importante es que ella estaba bien.

¨ella esta bien¨le dije a Aria la cual me sonrió.

¨gracias por preguntar¨me agradeció sinceramente.

 **Espero que les haya gustado,lamento haber tardado tanto pero es que en cerio el técnico no a venido y muy rara ves tengo la oportunidad de usar internet.**

 **Tengo ciertas preguntas¿no les importa cuando villanos como estos mueren?después de todo esta historia es clasificación T;¿les gustaría que sea mas especifica con las peleas o así esta bien? Agradecería mucho que me respondieran eso me ayuda a mejorar al escribir y a seguir con la historia.**

 **Dejen sus comentarios. *-***

 **Gracias por leer :)**


	8. Chapter 8 Curando heridas

**Capitulo 8 Curando heridas**

 **Pov Cole**

Al llegar baje primero y le tendí una mano a Miku para ayudarla a bajar ella la acepto sonriendo y bajo.

La mayoría se acercaron a verla y decirle que estuvo increíble,ella solo agradeció con una sonrisa y ellos se fueron alejando.

¨¿estas mejor?¨le pregunte.

¨si,solo necesito descansar un poco y estaré como nueva¨me dijo y yo sentí.

¨bueno,si necesitas algo no dudes en decirme¨le dije con sinceridad ganándome una de sus bellas sonrisas.

¨gracias¨me dijo¨por todo¨ agrego bajando la cabeza algo sonrojada y supuse que se refería a lo del helicóptero.

¨no fue nada¨dije mirando a otro lado algo sonrojado y me di cuenta de que Aria se acercaba a nosotros¨creo que alguien quiere hablar contigo¨le dije y ella miro a Aria y se acerco a ella,comenzaron a hablar y se fueron juntas.

parece que Kai tenia razón ¿eh?espera a que le cuente a Zane¨escuche la vos de Jay detrás de mi con cierta emoción , _joder..._

 **Pov Kai**

Al llegar bajamos de los helicópteros y la mayoría fue a ver a Miku la cual solo les sonrió amablemente y dijo que solo necesitaba un descanso alejándose con Aria, yo no les preste mucha atención ya que Scailer se había ido rápidamente y pude notar lo que parecía ser un herida en su espalda así que la seguí rápidamente.

 **Pov Scailer**

Al llegar baje rápidamente del helicóptero y me dirigí a mi habitación,al llegar busque mi bolso y saque lo que necesitaba para curar mis heridas pero antes de poder comenzar alguien toco a mi puerta, _mierda.._

Me dirigí algo molesta a la puerta por la interrupción y la abrí encontrándome con Kai con el ceño fruncido.

¨te dije que yo te curaría¨dijo con total seriedad sorprendiéndome un poco¨¿que te paso en la espalda?¨me pregunto antes de que pudiera decir algo poniéndome un poco nerviosa.

¨es solo una herida¨dije bajando la cabeza para no mirarlo a los ojos.

¨vamos a la enfermería¨me dijo tomándome por mi brazo sano pero subí la cabeza mirándolo a los ojos.

¨aquí tengo lo que necesito¨le dije.

¨entonces te curare aquí¨me respondió mirándome a los ojos con sus bellos ojos ámbar brillantes.

 **Pov Kai**

¨esta bien¨sedeo sorprendente-mente y una ligera sonrisa cruzo mi rostro.

Ella dio media vuelta dirigiéndose a su cama y yo la seguí cerrando la puerta tras de mi,pude notar que en la cama tenia lo que necesitaba para curarle la herida.

Me senté en su cama y tome lo que iba usar primero, cuando voltee a verla me di cuenta de que estaba de espalda se había quitado la parte de arriba del traje ninja,luego para mi sorpresa también se quito la franela que llevaba abajo quedándose con un top deportivo negro.

No pude evitar notar su increíble figura cuando se giro a verme,me quede sin habla y sentí mis mejillas enrojecer así que volví a mirar lo que iba usar para curarla intentando disimular lo mucho que me atrae.

Ella se sentó junto a mi en la cama pero dándome la espalda y una buena vista de la herida,así que empecé a limpiarla,ella se estremecía de ves en cuando pero no se quejaba lo cual era sorprendente ya que la cortada era grande,no era muy profunda pero era larga.

La cortada comenzaba a mitad de espalda y terminaba casi al final de forma diagonal,realmente me alegra haber hecho pagar al bastardo que la lastimo.

Después de limpiarla unte la crema con delicadeza y cubrí su herida.

¨esta lista,ahora la del brazo¨le dije,ella no respondió solo se acomodo quedando de perfil.

Yo la limpie en silenció,pero cuando le estaba untando la crema subí por un momento la mirada dándome cuenta de que sus bello ojos verde jade me miraban,ella volteo rápidamente pero pude notar un sonrojo en su rostro haciendo sonreír sin embargo no lo mencione.

¨Gracias¨la oí susurrar cuando terminaba de cubrir su herida.

¨no es nada¨le respondí,los dos nos levantamos al mismo tiempo y ella se volteo para verme a los ojos,yo me quede en trance por un momento con sus ojos verde jade tan profundos y confusos,es tan difícil saber lo que piensa.

 **Pov Scailer**

¨vendré a cambiarte las vendas después¨me dijo.

¨¿y dices que yo soy la terca?¨le pregunte con sarcasmo y el rió entre.

¨eso es por que es cierto muñeca¨me dijo tomándome del mentón y yo gire los ojos.

¨idiota¨le dije volteado el rostro y me sorprendí al sentir un beso en la mejilla derecha sonrojándome demasiado.

Cuando voltee a verlo ya estaba caminado a la puerta¨volveré después¨reafirmo.

¨estaré esperándote¨respondí con sarcasmo.

¨lo se¨dijo volteando a verme con una sonrisa arrogante.

¨¿siempre eres tan confiado?¨le pregunte,el coloco una mano en su barbilla fingiendo pensar la respuesta.

¨si¨respondió con simpleza y yo reí un poco negando con la cabeza,el sonrió de nuevo pero esta vez no era una de sus típicas sonrisas arrogantes, esta ves era una sincera que me sonrojo un poco y después se fue.

Me quede hay parada sonriendo por un momento hasta que me di cuenta y me senté en el borde de la cama,apoye mis codos en mis rodillas y me tape el rostro con mis manos frustrada.

¿Por que tiene que ser tan buen conmigo?¿que eh hecho para merecerlo? _nada._ me respondí y misma.

Mire mi herida del brazo ya vendada y fruncí el ceño,era irónico que mi propio "equipo" me causara las heridas y luego él me cure,¿que mierda estoy haciendo con mi vida?.

Me acosté boca abajo en mi cama para no lastimar mi herida de la espalda y deje de usar el poder de la forma el cual había estado usando para cubrir el tatuaje de serpiente en mi espalda, _probablemente el no sepa lo que significa pero no me quiero arriesgar_ pensé e intente dormir,había sido un dia pesado.

Intente dormir pero seguía pensando en lo sucedido, era raro que alguien se preocupara tanto por mi,normalmente mi padre solo me entrenaba y me felicitaba a cada vez que ganaba pero siempre terminaba curándome sola.

 **(un rato después)**

Había logrado dormir y me sentía un poco mejor,salí de mi habitación y fui a comer algo ya que me dio hambre.

Cuando tenia mi comida pensé en donde comer y supuse que seria buena idea interactuar con mas personas _aparte de el guapo maestro del fuego¡un momento!¿dije guapo?mierda debo concentrarme_ pensé y sacudí ligeramente la cabeza,vi que Miku y Aria comían estaban sentadas solas platicando,por lo que hoy ellas fueron las ultimas en unirse aparte de mi,las había visto en acción y debo admitir que son bastante buenas.

¨¿puedo sentarme con ustedes?¨les pregunte al acercarme a ellas esperando no molestarlas.

¨claro¨me respondió Miku sonriendo y yo le sonreí de vuelta mientras Aria solo asintió con la cabeza con una ligera sonrisa amable, pero luego simplemente volvió a una expresión tranquila.

¨¿eres Scailer verdad?¨me pregunto Miku animada.

¨si y ustedes son Miku y Aria si no me equivoco¨respondí.

¨las mismas y en persona¨respondió con diversión Miku y reí un poco por su entusiasmo.

¨las eh visto son realmente buenas¿donde entrenaron?¨les pregunte con curiosidad.

¨somos parte de una agencia Japonesa¨respondió Aria para mi sorpresa.

¨eso suena bien ¿pero que hay de su entrenamiento kunoishi?no creo que sea de la agencia¨pregunte.

¨bueno,eso no los enseño nuestra sensei¨respondió Miku.

¨¿tienen una sensei?¨les pregunte con curiosidad.

¨si,la sensei Miyago¨respondió Aria y yo asentí.

¨¿como terminaron siendo agentes?¨les pregunte con cierta curiosidad.¨claro si no les molesta la pregunta¨agregue rápidamente al darme cuenta que seguía haciéndole preguntas _que me den un premio por socializar._.pensé con sarcasmo.

¨nuestros padres eran agentes¨contesto Aria.

¨eran de los mejores¨agrego Miku con cierto orgullo y una pequeña sonrisa se deslizo por mi rostro por un momento.

¨¿se retiraron?¨les pregunte ya que ella había dicho "eran" pero note que por primera ve desde que vi a Miku ella dejo de sonreír ,bajando la cabeza con la mirada algo perdida,mientras Aria parecía simplemente imperturbable y serio.

¨murieron en acción¨dijo Miku con seriedad.

¨lo siento¨me disculpe por sacar el tema pero ella sacudió ligeramente la cabeza y subió la mirada con una sonrisa algo forzada.

¨no,no te preocupes¨me respondió¨creo que debo irme,ya termine mi comida¨dijo levantándose rápidamente retirándose,suspire sintiéndome torpe.

¨lo siento¨le repetí a Aria.

¨es mas fuerte de lo que parece¨me respondió mirándome,sus ojos eran ilegibles como si nunca podría saber lo que piensa.¨ah sufrido mucho¨ agrego volviendo a mirar su plato y entendí que Miku no era la única y que cada una tenia su forma de afrontarlo.

¨no quise molestarla¨le dije realmente arrepentida lo cual era raro considerando que no debía sentir compasión.

¨no te preocupes,en un rato te hablara como si nada¨me dijo y pude notar que una sonrisa se deslizo en su rostro y una pequeña se deslizo por el mio.

¨eso espero¨le respondí.

¨ella no es rencorosa,no al menos que tenga buenas razones¨me dijo y yo asentí¨y en cuanto a ti ¿quien te entreno?¨me pregunto, _aquí vamos de nuevo con la mentira..._

 **Pov Miku**

Me retire rápidamente de la mesa al ver que los recuerdos me comenzaban a invadir molestándome,me dirigí al lava vajilla sintiéndome abrumada por el tema de mis padres y es que lo peor del caso no fue que fueron asesinados sino...por quien...habían sidos apuñalados por la espalda,tanto mis padres como los de Aria,recordar eso me molestaba,me molestaba y entristecía recordar esas personas,esas personas en las que nuestros padres confiaban,querían y apoyaban... _.y así les pagaron._

 **Pov Cole**

Entre en la cocina y pude notar a Miku en el lava vajillas,se me hizo raro que no volteara a ver quien entro considerando lo alerta que suele estar,también se me hizo raro lo callada que estaba.

Me acerque a ella con curiosidad¨¿estas bien?¨le pregunte pero ella no pareció oírme.

Me acerque mas quedando al lado de ella y pude ver que estaba en una clase de shock o trance,tenia los ojos abiertos pero con la mirada perdida,no tenia su característica sonrisa y lo peor de todo habían lagrimas recorriendo sus mejillas,eso me preocupo demasiado.

Toque su hombro¨Miku¿que pasa-¨ni siquiera pude hacer bien mi pregunta ya que ella dio un pequeño salto volviendo la realidad y como un tipo de reflejo el agua del fregadero salio en un fuerte chorro influido por sus poderes mojándome.

¨¡oh por Dios!¡lo siento!¨exclamo secándose las lagrimas y arreglando el problema del agua rápidamente¨en cerio lo siento¨volvió a decir con la voz algo quebrada lo cual me hizo sentir fatal, pero antes de poder hablar ella volvió a hablar¨tengo que irme¨dijo retirándose a paso rápido, quede increíblemente confundido por un momento pero decidí seguirla, al salir a penas logre verla cruzar la esquina lo que significa que iba corriendo así que acelere el paso preocupado.

 **Pov Miku**

¨tengo que irme¨dije retirándome rápidamente en mi segunda huida del dia,me sentía realmente tonta,¡ _no puedo creer que lo moje!_ pensé molesta conmigo misma _¡¿por que tenia que acordarme de eso ahora?!_ pensé frustrada,odio que la gente me vea llorar,intento ser fuerte,intento esconder cualquier rastro de dolor tras mi sonrisa,es mi forma de ser fuerte y mantenerme firme y positiva ante las pruebas que la vida pueda lanzarme.

Entre a mi habitación rápidamente,me sentía estresada _¿por que tenia que dejar que los recuerdos me invadieran?_ se que es el único tema que hace caer totalmente mi sonrisa.

Entre en pánico cuando oí tocar la puerta junto la voz de Cole¨Miku,por favor abre la puerta¨me pidió,intente calmar mi respiración lo mas que pude y me acerque a al puerta nerviosa.

 **Pov Cole**

Ella abrió la puerta lentamente dejándome verla,pero con la cabeza gacha.

Alzo la mirada algo nerviosa mostrándome lo que yo sabia que era una falsa sonrisa y no la que suele tener haciéndome fruncir el ceño.

¨a-ah C-Cole¨tartamudeo un poco pero la interrumpí.

¨¿puedo pasar?¨le pregunte.

¨¡c-claro!¨contesto con algo de nerviosismo todavía y pude notar un rubor en sus mejillas.

 **Pov Miku**

¨¡c-claro¨le respondí con nerviosismo y sentí un rubor en mis mejillas,el entro cerrando la puerta tras él,seguía mojado haciendo que su cabello algo largo se pegara en su frente.

¨¿que paso?¨me pregunto confundido acercándose a mi,mirándome a los ojos.

¨n-nada¨respondí perdida en su mirada penetrante.

¨¿segura?¨me pregunto con preocupación pasando su mano por mi mejilla,colocándome nerviosa y sonrojándome mas.

¨si,es que...tuve malos recuerdos...lamento lo del agua¨respondí con sinceridad y el frunció ligeramente el ceño.

¨estar mojado es el ultimo que me importa ahora¨me respondió con franqueza¨solo quiero saber si estas bien¨me dijo mirándome a los ojos,me miraba con sinceridad y preocupación y una gran profundidad haciendo que mi corazón diera un vuelco.

¨Miku-¨iba hablar pero se quedo en silenció cuando lo abrace,suspiro y me devolvió el abrazo de forma protectora y reconfortante,rodeándome con sus fuertes brazos y yo me apoye en su pecho el cual seguía algo mojado pero le reste importancia.

¨gracias...¨le dije en un susurro por preocuparse por mi y el acaricio mi cabello de forma dulce,lo cual debe ser raro con lo cerio que suele ser,pero se sentía bien.

No se cuanto tiempo estuvimos abrazados,pero me gusto mucho,al separarnos me miro a los ojos de nuevo y yo sonreí con sinceridad esta vez.

¨estoy bien¨ le dije,el sonrió y me dio un tierno beso en la frente.

¨bueno,creo que debo irme¨me dijo y supuse que tiene que irse a secar por mi culpa.

¨si,lo siento-¨iba a disculparme de nuevo pero me interrumpió.

¨ya te dije que no importa,fue un accidente¨me dijo,luego se dirigió a la puerta pero volteo a verme antes de salir.

¨cuando estés lista para hablar estaré hay para escucharte¨me dijo con sinceridad y una pequeña sonrisa que yo correspondí con una mas grande.

¨gracias¨le respondí y el salio,suspire con una sonrisa acostándome boca arriba en mi cama sintiéndome realmente bien, _el pude ser tan lindo..._

 **Pov Cole**

Salí de la habitación de Miku con una sonrisa en mi rostro,había disfrutado el abrazo,tengo que admití que me sorprendió un poco cuando lo hizo pero me alegro saber que confiaba en mi para consolarla,ella era diferente y especial, quería protegerla y no dejar que nada ni nadie borrara su hermosa sonrisa.

Al llegar a mi puerta note que Zane estaba recostado en ella y lo mire curioso.

¨dijiste que hablaríamos después¨me aclaro y yo sonreír un poco,si hay alguien con el que me gusta hablar es con Zane.

¨ok¨dije abriendo la puerta de mi habitación dejándolo entrar.

 **Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo,dejen sus comentarios.**

 **Azalia Alejandra: me alegra que te haya gustado espero que este también,en serio agradezco tus comentarios me animan mucho :) Besos :***

 **Gracias por leer :)**


	9. Chapter 9 El plan

**Capitulo 9 El plan**

 **Pov Cole**

¨esto se ve tan gay¨comento con humor y me reí.

¨¿tienes encendido el botón de humor?¨le pregunte.

¨tal vez¨me respondió.

El se sentó en mi cama mirándome expectante a que dijera algo pero en realidad no estaba seguro de como comenzar,soy pésimo en estos temas y el pareció darse cuenta de eso y decidió hablar primero.

¨entonces ¿me hablaras de Miku?¨pregunto con paciencia y sentí mis mejillas enrojecer.

¨p-pues bueno e-ella¨dije algo apenado mirando el piso, pasando una mano por mi nuca y oí una ligera risa de Zane.

¨te enamoraste de ella¨me dijo mas como una afirmación que una pregunta y lo mire con la cara totalmente roja.

¨definitivamente¨agrego al ver mi rostro.

¨creo que si¨le respondí¨ella...es diferente...tan hermosa y tan alegre...¨le dije con sinceridad.

¨si, lo note¨me dijo sonriendo.

¨si..¨le dije un poco ensueñado pensando en ella¨siento que tengo que protegerla y no dejar que nadie borre su sonrisa¨le dije¨y me encanta tenerla cerca¿me entiendes?¨le pregunte.

¨claro¨me respondió¨yo amo a Pixal¨me confeso como lo a hecho un montón de veces y yo sonreí.

¨en realidad,no pensé que esto me pasaría mucho menos en estas circunstancias¨admití¨y no soy muy bueno con esto¨dije un poco frustrado y el me sonrió.

¨se que puedes manejarlo¨dijo con fe en mi.

¨manejar un campo de batalla es mas fácil¨le respondí y el negó con la cabeza sonriendo.

¨a veces¨comento en voz baja¨pero vale la pena¨agrego con voz mas fuerte.

Después de haber hablado con Zane por un rato lo cual agradezco ya que es genial hablar con él,es muy bueno escuchando y el mejor dando concejos siempre, es relajante y agradable hablar con él,él se fue y yo me dirigí al cuarto de vigilancia a hablar con Pixal.

 **Pov Zane**

Me dirigía al cuarto de vigilancia después de un par de horas desde mi conversación con Cole ya que él nos pidió a Jay, Kai,Nya y a mi ,que fuéramos para decirnos algo importante.

Al entrar pude ver que estaba de espalda junto a Pixal la cual estaba sentada haciendo algo en el monitor que no podía ver,él estaba agachado junto a ella apoyado en el espaldar de sus silla,tengo que admitir que muy cerca para mi gusto ya que cuando ella volteaba para decirle algo quedaban a centímetros,no estaba seguro de si no se dieron cuenta de que entre o simplemente no le dieron importancia,sabia que no debía molestarme ya que de seguro es algo importante,además se que Cole quiere a Miku y nunca intentaría algo con mi novia sin mencionar que se que Pixal me quiere,pero a pesar de que se todo eso me incomodaba su cercanía.

Me acerque a ellos pero justo antes de que pudiera decir algo los demás entraron hablando y Cole se enderezo y volteo a vernos,Pixal hizo que su silla diera un poco menos de media vuelta para vernos pero no se levanto y mantuvo una mano en el teclado.

¨¿para que nos reuniste?¨pregunto jay con curiosidad.

¨en 3 días salvaremos Lloyd¨nos dijo yendo al grano sorprendiéndonos.

¨¿que?¨preguntaron Jay y Kai atónitos.

¨¿como?¨le pregunte.

¨Pixal y Nya ya casi terminan de perfeccionar el sistema de camuflaje que usan los nindroides para volverse invisibles que instalaron en el helicóptero¨comenzó a explicar y yo mire a Pixal con el ceño ligeramente fruncido por no haberme dicho,ya sabíamos que habían estado trabajando en copiar el sistema de camuflaje pero no sabía que ya estaba tan cerca y también me sospechaba de que se entero del plan antes.

¨¿planeas que simplemente vallamos?ni siquiera sabemos en que piso esta¨pregunto Jay algo incrédulo.

¨de hecho si¨lo contradijo Cole y lo mire confundido.

¨¿que?¨pregunto Kai confundido robándome la pregunta.

¨Pixal a construido un aparato para rastrear la energía dorada¨nos dijo y lo mire ligeramente sorprendido, mire a Pixal sin entender por que no me dijo y Pixal coloco una imagen de la torre en la pantalla.

¨al principio fue difícil encontrarlo ya que la energía esta esparcida por la ciudad siendo lo que impulsa las cosas,pero logre encontrar la fuente en este piso¨nos dijo señalando uno de los piso mas altos de la torre.

¨el helicóptero invisible nos llevara hay discretamente¨comenzó a hablar Cole de nuevo y en la pantalla el plan se iba proyectando.

¨al entrar tendremos mucho que enfrentar pero hay que distraerlos mientras alguien saca a Lloyd¨continuo.

¨afuera habrá otro par de helicópteros para enfrentar ataques aéreos y distraer la atención del invisible que es en el que subirá Lloyd¨dijo Pixal.

¨para garantizarle la mayor seguridad posible ya que él sera nuestra prioridad¨Cole termino la frase, era un poco molesto ver como terminaban la frase del otro,obviamente habían creado este plan juntos, todos habíamos quedado en silencio mirando la pantalla por unos segundos hasta que Cole volvió a hablar.

¨si no actuamos pronto...¨comenzó¨no tendremos oportunidad,nuestros enemigos se fortalecen y con esa alianza en proceso se nos volverás mas difícil,si ellos llegan serán mas con los cuales luchar y no podremos sacar a Lloyd de hay¨nos dijo.

¨es una locura¨comento Jay casi en un susurro mirando el monitor.

¨lo dice el que nos hizo atravesar una escuela con el ancla de un barco¨comento Kai con algo de humor aligerando el ambiente y reímos un poco en el recuerdo.

¨¡hey!¡esa fue una buena idea!¨se defendió.

¨lo siento amigo pero no¨le dije y volvieron a reír.

¨recuerdo ese dia..¨comento Cole con una sonrisa algo nostálgica.

¨yo también¨dije de la misma forma.

¨fue el día que Lloyd se unió a nosotros en el boutyn¨ dijo Kai mirando al suelo y Nya coloco una mano en su hombro.

¨si..¨oí susurrar a Jay.

¨recuerdo que solo queríamos que el sensei lo castigara¨dijo Kai¨y termino dándonos una buena lección¨concluyo y asentimos estando de acuerdo.

¨entonces¿están de acuerdo?¨no pregunto Cole refiriéndose al plan.

¨claro que si¨respondió Kai¨puede que sea una locura,pero vale la pena intentar..vale la pena intentarlo por Lloyd¨nos animo.

¨se que lo podemos lograr¨apoye.

¨esta bien pero quiero mas detalles¨dijo Jay.

¨yo también¨apoyo Nya.

¨les explicare mas detalles sobre quien hará que con el resto del equipo¨nos dijo y todos asentimos.

¨bueno ¿que esperamos?¨pregunto Jay.

¨vamos¨dijo Cole saliendo de la habitación mientras el resto lo seguía pero y me quede quieto esperando a Pixal que quitaba el plan de la pantalla.

Al levantarse se dirigió hacia mi mientras la miraba con el ceño ligeramente fruncido y ella me miro confundida.

¨¿que pasa?¨me pregunto.

¨¿por que no me hablaste de la maquina?¨le pregunte y ella pareció ligeramente sorprendida.

¨no pensé que te molestaría¨me respondió.

¨¿hace cuanto sabes del plan?¨le pregunte.

¨hace poco¨me respondió¨no te hable de el por que no estaba terminado¨me explico y yo suspire.

 **Pov Pixal**

¨¿hace cuanto sabes del plan?¨me pregunto.

¨hace poco¨le respondí¨no te hable de el por que no estaba terminado¨le explique y el suspiro haciéndome sentir algo culpable,no era la primera vez que esto pasaba.

¨lo siento¨dije bajando la cabeza,tengo que admitir que sigo sin ser muy buena con las relaciones.

El coloco una mano en mi mentón y me hizo mirarlo a los ojos,sus hermosos ojos celestes helados.

¨no tienes que disculparte es solo que...no sueles decirme lo que haces...pero al parecer Cole siempre sabe¨me sorprendí con lo ultimo que dijo.

¨¿estas celoso?¨le pregunte un poco incrédula, lo vi sonrojarse y reí un poco era raro ver a Zane celoso.

¨es que-¨

¨Zane¨lo interrumpí antes de que pudiera continuar y tome su mejilla.

¨eres muy tierno¨le dije con dulzura sonrojándome,algo que descubrí que podía hacer por culpa de Zane, él sonrió y me tomo de la cintura acercándome a él sonrojándome mas,¿ven a lo que me refiero?.

¨te amo¨me dijo dulcemente y no pude evitar sonreír.

¨yo también te amo¿sabes?¨respondí¨solo a ti¨concluí, una gran sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro y me beso.

El beso no fue tan largo ya que sabíamos que los demás nos esperaban pero lo disfrute bastante,al separarnos el me tomo de la mano y salimos de la habitación.

 **Pov Scailer**

Los ninjas nos reunieron a todos y nos dijeron que intentaríamos salvar a Lloyd lo cual nos sorprendió a todos,ellos nos hablaron del plan y lo que mas me preocupo era el poco tiempo en el que lo pondríamos en acción,creo que por primera vez no sabia que hacer,se supone que debería de advertir al mi padre de esto pero cuando oía con la esperanza que hablaban me hacia sentir que no podía,sobretodo cuando oía a Kai,se notaba que en serio quería salvar a su amigo y era el que mas animaba a todos obviamente era el mejor para los discursos.

Cuando terminaron de explicar me dirigí rápidamente a mi habitación negándome a estar entre ellos por ahora,están afectando mis decisiones y se supone que debo concentrarme,tengo una misión y no debo fallar,supuse que no importaría si me iba ya que ya era algo tarde y pronto todos irían a dormir.

Entre a mi habitación sintiéndome algo estresada por dudar tanto,se supone que estaba firme en mi decisión ¿por que dudo ahora?pensé molesta y fruncí el ceño al oír tocar mi puerta¿ahora que?.

Me dirigí a la puerta y cuando la abrí mire confundida¨¿que haces aquí?¨le pregunte algo cortante a Kai.

¨tan dulce como siempre¨me respondió con sarcasmo y gire los ojos.

¨te hice una pregunta¨le dije,no estoy de buen humor,menos para hablar con él,él siempre me confundía mas.

¨para curar tus heridas¨me respondió y yo lo mire ligeramente sorprendida,ya se me había olvidado ese asunto, además que esas palabras parecían tener mas significado.

 **Pov Kai**

¨se me había olvidado¨dijo con sinceridad.

¨¿como olvidas algo así?¨le pregunte confundido y ella se encogió de hombros.

¨supongo que solo ignoro el dolor¨respondió con simpleza y yo fruncí el ceño.

¨y creo que esta vez puedo hacerlo sola¨agrego.

¨ni si quiera lo intentes¨le dije para que no insistiera¨es imposible que puedas tratar bien la herida de tu espalda¨agregue y ella suspiro con resignación.

¨bien¨respondió dejándome entrar,tengo que admitir que me cuesta entenderla a veces parece que logro acercarme a ella y otras veces es tan distante.

Ella saco de su bolso las cosas para curar la herida y se sentó en la cama dándome la espalda como la ultima vez quitándose la camisa para dejarme ver su herida y tengo que admitir que mi corazón se acelera a cada vez que hace eso ya que no solo me deja ver su herida sino sus curvas perfectas,sacudí ligeramente mi cabeza para sacar esos pensamientos y concentrarme en lo que se supone que debo hacer.

Me encargue de la herida de su espala en silenció y luego pase a la de su brazo ella miraba al lado contrario pero no le di importancia y seguí con mi trabajo,eh notado otras cicatrices,en realidad me di cuenta desde la primera vez que le cure las heridas pero no las había querido mencionar pero decidí que debía romper el silencio.

 **Pov Scailer**

¨llevas mas tiempo en la batalla del que dices¨comento rompiendo el silencio y yo sabia que se refería a mis cicatrices.

Reí entre dientes antes de responder¨la mayoría son de entrenamientos¨se me escapo.

Voltee a verlo y me di cuenta de que tenia el ceño fruncido.

¨¿quien entrena de esta manera?¨me pregunto con un poco de molestia en su voz y yo me encogí de hombros.

¨mi padre¨le respondí con sinceridad¨el dice que el enemigo no me tendrá piedad, así que vamos en serio con los entrenamientos¨agregue.

¨se puede ir en serio sin herir así¨me dijo con molestia y yo simplemente volví a encogerme de hombros.

¨deja de hacer eso¨me dijo molesto subiendo un poco el tono de voz y yo lo mire frunciendo el ceño.

¨¿que?¨le pregunte sin entender a que se refería.

¨restarle importancia¿que acaso no te importa lo que te pasa?¨me pregunto molestándome,claro que me importa por eso yo misma me encargo de mi.

¨¿por que a ti si?¨le pregunte mirándolo a los ojos y el se quedo callado por un momento y suspiro relajando el ceño.

¨no lo entiendes ¿cierto?¨me pregunto y yo lo mire confundida.

¨¿que cosa?¨le pregunte.

¨que me importas¨respondió con total seriedad sorprendiéndome y haciéndome sonrojar,bajar la cabeza y el me tomo por el mentón haciendo que lo viera a los ojos.

¨en serio me importas Scailer¨reafirmo y sentí que mi corazón se aceleraba,luego me beso y yo me sorprendí por un momento pero me relaje y correspondí el beso.

Sabia que no era correcto pero en este momento no me importaba no me importaba nada en este momento simplemente solo quería seguir besándolo,sabia que la razón por la cual el siempre me confundía y me hacia dudar de mis decisiones era por que me había enamorado de el y hasta ahora me había negado a admitirlo;coloque mis manos en sus hombros y el coloco una de sus manos en mi cintura y la que estaba en mi mentón bajo a mi cuello profundizando el beso, hasta que algo llamado oxigeno nos impidió continuar.

Al separarnos me di cuenta de que tenia la sonrisa mas grande que le eh visto hasta ahora que debía competir con la mía,sin mencionar el hecho de que sabía que estaba sonrojada pero le reste importancia.

¨te quiero¨me dijo aumentando mi sonrisa y mi sonrojo.

¨y-yo t-también te quiero¨le tartamudeando algo nervioso pero con sinceridad,bajando el rostro totalmente rojo,nunca se lo había dicho a nadie.

El me levanto el rostro haciendo que lo viera y me dio otro beso,esta vez mas corto pero seguía siendo increíble,nunca había sentido esto.

¨pareces algo nerviosa¨comento.

¨es que yo...yo nunca eh estado con alguien¨confesé y el me miro sorprendido.

¨eso es difícil de creer¨me dijo y yo fruncí un poco el ceño.

¨¿por que?¨le pregunte.

¨por que eres realmente hermosa¨me dijo acercándose de nuevo para besarme lo cual permití,el me sostenía posesivamente de la cintura y podía sentir sus manos en mi piel lo cual hizo que un pensamiento me golpeara,me esta besando en mi cama y yo no tenia camisa puesta solo mi brasier,solo me la quite para que pudiera curar bien mis heridas y no le había prestado mucha atención,sinceramente nunca le había prestado atención a este tipo de temas pero ahora que lo hice me sentía apenada ¿como puedo ser tan inocente en este tipo de temas?en mi defensa nunca eh estado así con un chico lo mas cercana que había estado a un chico era cuando le hacia una llave a uno de los pobres idiotas con los que me tocaba entrenar.

El separarnos del beso me di la vuelta rápidamente seguramente dejándolo algo confundido,agarre mi franela y me la puse rápidamente antes de volver a mirarlo con la cara totalmente roja.

¨pensé que no te daba pena¨comento mirándome con una ceja levantada.

¨ahora si¨ dije mirando hacia otro lado y oí que rio un poco y lo mire confundida.

¨¿quien lo diría?también tienes un lado tierno¨dijo sonriendo¨eres toda una cajita de sorpresas¨de dijo divertido,si supieras...

¨bueno creo que debo irme¨dijo con voz mas tranquila¨mañana nos espera un fuerte entrenamiento¨agrego mirando hacia la pared pero luego volteo a verme

¨descansa¨me dijo cariñosamente dándome un dulce y corto beso en los labios que me dejo sonriendo.

¨tu también¨le respondí mientras el se levantaba y se dirigía a la puerta.

¨lo are,tienes que darme la revancha¨me dijo volteando a verme con una mano en la manija con una sonrisa de lado.

¨suerte con eso¨le respondí con diversión.

¨tengo que recuperar un poco de mi orgullo¨me dijo y yo reí.

¨no existe un descansa tan largo como para que lo logres¨le dije con diversión y el se rió.

¨¿y yo soy el de autoestima alta?¨me pregunto con sarcasmo y yo gire los ojos.

¨mejor ve a intentar descansar¨le dije.

¨¿me estas echando?¨pregunto con algo de dramatismo fingido y o reí.

¨si,fuera de mi cuarto¨le dije con diversión.

¨esta bien,esta bien,pero se que me extrañaras¨me dijo.

¨¿vez que si eres el de autoestima alto?¨fuel lo ultimo que me alcanzo a decirle mientras salia de mi cuarto pero pude oír su risa.

Sonreí y me acosté en mi cama en este momento mande todos mis problemas a la mierda y preferí ignorarlos y solo pensar en lo bien que me sentía.

 **Pov Kai**

Me dirigí a mi cuarto con la sonrisa mas grande en mi rostro que eh tenido en mucho tiempo,seguía repitiendo las imágenes en mi cabeza de todo lo que acababa de pasar,esa chica era realmente increíble,tan hermosa y realmente sexy pensé mientras entraba a mi habitación,tengo que admitir que la había detallado bastante y se había sentido tan bien tenerla cerca y poder sentir su piel suave...detuve ese tren de pensamiento sacudiendo mi cabeza sabiendo que si continuaba terminaría teniendo un baño de agua fría,prefiriendo pensar en otro asunto como el hecho de que ella nunca había estado con nadie lo que significa que yo le había dado sur primer beso.

Sonreí ante ese pensamiento,se sentí bien saber que era la primera persona que besaba y planeaba ser la ultima,me acosté boca arriba en mi cama sonriendo,seguramente con esa estúpida sonrisa de enamorado, nunca pensé que querría ir tan en serio con una chica.

 **Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo :) lo escribí en un ataque de inspiración y a ese plan le esperan varias sorpresas ;)**

 **Azalia Alejandra: Gracias por comentar,siempre me alegras :) Besos :***

 **Posdata:¿que armas les gustaría que tengan los ninjas?¿les pareces que sean las tecno espadas?¿o armas normales como: shuriken,nunchakus,guadaña,espada?**

 **Gracias por leer :)**


	10. Chapter 10 Preparandonos 1 parte

**Capitulo 10 preparándonos 1 parte**

 **Pov Kai**

Me desperté de buen humor esta mañana, cuando fui a la sala de entrenamientos no me sorprendí al ver a Cole hay entrenado y comencé a entrenar también mientras los demás llegaban.

Creo que las cosas van a mejorar,confió en que lograremos sacar a Lloyd de hay,este equipo es bueno y se esta fortaleciendo con las nuevas integrantes y bueno hablando de nuevas integrantes,no podría estar mas feliz de que Scailer se nos uniera,ella es genial,bastante hábil y con sorprendentes poderes, me pregunto cuantos tiene ya,no creo ya haya tocado a todos.

Ya todos estaban entrenado,pude notar a Scailer entrenar sola y me acerque a ella con una sonrisa de lado en el rostro, ella me correspondió de la misma manera pero note un ligero color rosa en sus mejillas.

Cuando estaba un par de metros de ella iba a saludar pero se detuvo al sentir una mano en el hombro que me di cuenta que pertenecía Cole y ella volteo a verlo rápidamente.

¨¿te parecería bien entrenar conmigo?¨le pregunto, _lo mato..._ pensé con el ceño fruncido.

Ella lo miro ligeramente sorprendida pero luego asintió con la cabeza.

¨claro¨le respondió;ella me miro dándome una pequeña sonrisa antes de alejarse mientras yo pensaba en las mi y un formas de matar a mi amigo.

 **Pov Scailer**

¨¿te parecería bien entrenar conmigo?¨me pregunto el maestro de la tierra sorprendiéndome ligeramente por su petición pero asentí con la cabeza.

¨claro¨respondí y le di una pequeña sonrisa a Kai antes de alejarnos.

¨bueno Scailer,tengo curiosidad sobre ti¨me dijo y yo lo mire confundida.

¨¿en serio?¨le pregunte.

¨si,en dos días habrá una de las misiones mas importantes y nunca hemos entrenado juntos¨me respondió.

¨me gusta entrenar con todos los del equipo para saber de que son capaces y saber con que puedo contar en la batalla¨me explico.

¨entiendo¨dije asintiendo con la cabeza.

¨aunque note que le ganaste a Kai en uno de los entrenamientos, creo que eres muy buena¨me dijo con una pequeña sonrisa y un poco de diversión en sus ojos lo cual me sorprendió un poco viniendo de él.

¨supongo¨respondí sin saber como responder a eso.

¨bueno, empecemos¨me dijo colocándose en posición de batalla y lo imite.

La pelea duro un buen rato, él era bastante fuerte y ninguno se rendía, el me derribo pero cuando se acerco le di una pata da en el estomago desde el suelo aprovechando su dolor momentáneo para levantarme, antes de que recuperara totalmente su posición,coloque mi mano en su mejilla lo cual hizo que me mirara confundido.

Estaba copiando su poder sin que cuenta se diera,le di una patada acabando con el momento de confusión haciéndolo retroceder un par de metros,él me miro y sonrió.

¨me copiaste el poder¿eh?¨me pregunto mientras se acercaba.¨bueno,ahora estaremos parejos en fuerza¨agrego antes de continuar,firme, no esperaba menos de el maestro de la tierra.

Seguimos peleando hasta que logro paralizarme en el suelo,quedando sobre mi,mientra los dos respirábamos con algo de dificultad ya casi no me quedaban fuerzas como para liberarme pero no me quería rendir.

¨me alegra ver que no te rindes con facilidad¨me dijo con la respiración agitada.

¨solo uno puede prevalecer¨respondí.

¨¿olvide mencionar que no puedes matar a nadie en los entrenamientos?¨me dijo con cierto humor en sus palabra y reí con dificultad.

¨ah que mal¨respondí con humor y el reprimió una risa.

El se levanto y me extendió una mano para ayudarme a levantar, yo lo mire por unos segundos antes de aceptarla y levantarme.

¨estuviste genial¨me felicito y yo sonreí a su amabilidad.

¨gracias¨dije algo avergonzada al no estar acostumbrada a los cumplidos y menos si perdí,tendría que haber sido demasiado impresionante para que mi padre me felicitara y si perdía estaría entrenando el resto del dia sin descanso.

¨hoy estaremos entrenando juntos y también aremos entrenamientos grupales para que te adaptes a luchar junto con los demás maestros elementales¨me dijo mientras nos dirigíamos a tomar agua.

¨suena bien¨le respondí¨entonces ¿te estarás encargando de las nuevas?¨pregunte obviamente incluyéndome en esa pregunta.

¨eh estado entrenando con Miku,hoy me encargare de ti como te dije y mañana de Aria¨me respondió.

¨habrán varios entrenamientos en grupo en los cuales las tres participaran,tengo que lograr que se coordinen con los demás¨me dijo.

¨entiendo¨respondí.

¨no creo que sea muy difícil,las tes ya han tenido entrenamiento previo y son muy buenas¨dijo y sonreí,a pesar de ser serio la mayor parte del tiempo Cole resulto ser bastante agradable y cumplía bien su responsabilidad como líder.

Entrenaba y convivía con todos para conocer bien al equipo ganándose su confianza y respeto y nos los forzaría a ir mas alla de sus limites, los corregía y ayudaba a mejorar con el entrenamiento,como hizo conmigo.

¨gracias¨le dije respondiendo de nuevo al elogio con una sonrisa.

¨bueno, te veré después falta poco para la hora del almuerzo¨dijo alejándose.

Yo tome un ultimo sorbo de agua y me dirigí a mi habitación para darme un buen baño,mis herida no me molesta,no se si el poder de la tierra me ayudo o simplemente ya estoy tan acostumbrada que me da igual,de todas formas como dije antes mis herida no eran profundas solo largas así que probablemente terminen de sanar en poco tiempo.

Salí del baño al terminar de darme mi ducha y justo cuando termine de vestirme oí tocar la puerta.

¨¿quien es?¨pregunte aunque podría adivinar la respuesta.

¨yo¨respondió la voz familiar de Kai.

¨en ese caso,no hay nadie¨respondí en broma.

¨¿en serio Scailer?¨pregunto mientras yo reía.

¨esta bien,pasa¨le dije y el entro.

¨¿al fin me vas a saludar?¨me pregunto refiriéndose a la interrupción que tuvimos antes.

¨hola¨le respondí sin prestar mucha atención.

¨no no no¨ respondió negando con el dedo indice¨a mi no me dices simplemente "hola",a mi me das un buen beso como saludo¨me dijo con una sonrisa de lado mientras me agarraba de la cintura para acercarme a él haciendo que me sonrojara.

Antes de poder decir cualquier cosa pude sentir sus labios en los míos y le correspondí el beso pasando mis manos por detrás de su cuello.

Nos separamos por falta de aire y nos quedamos cerca por un momento,lo detalle un poco mejor,su cabello seguía desordenado pero algunos mechones se pegaban en su frente ya que estaba húmedo, seguramente también se había dado una ducha ya que olía bien y en realidad también se veía bastante bien.

Me sonroje un poco ante ese pensamiento y baje el rostro pero el me coloco una mano en el mentón para que lo mirara y me dio un corto beso en los labios dejándome con una sonrisa.

¨hora de curar tus heridas¨me dijo, yo asentí con la cabeza y nos dirigimos a mi cama como siempre,yo saque las cosa y me quite la franela esta vez con un tono rosa en mis mejillas,pero sinceramente ¿que importa ya?ya me a visto varias veces.

Al principio estábamos en silencio pero él lo rompió.

¨¿que tal tu entrenamiento?¨me pregunto y pude notar un poco de celos en su voz,una sonrisa divertida cruzo mis labios que sabia que el no podía ver ya que estoy de espalda.

¨bastante bien,Cole es un gran luchador¨le dije y estoy casi segura de que frunció el ceño.

¨¿ah si?¨pregunto con algo de amargura en su voz y tuve que reprimir una risa.

¨si,me dio un par de concejos y combatió muy bien¨le respondí sonriendo.

 **Pov Kai**

¨¿ah si?¨pregunte y no pude evitar colar algo de amargura en mi tono.

¨si,me dio un par de concejos y combatió muy bien¨me respondió feliz lo cual me molestaba un poco ¿para que mierda pregunte?no me gusta que me este diciendo lo genial que es Cole.

¨que bueno¨le dije lo mejor que pude terminando con la herida de la espalda y ella volteo a verme con una sonrisa divertida en su rostro.

¨¿celoso?¨me pregunto con inocencia fingida y sentí mis mejillas arder.

¨¿yo?¿celoso?ja¨negué y ella dejo escapar una risa.

¨si claro¨dijo con sarcasmo y yo fruncí el ceño.

¨yo no soy celoso¨le respondí con el ceño aun fruncido y ella se acerco quedando a centímetros de mi,mirándome con sus profundos ojos verde jade.

¨¿seguro?¨ pregunto con algo de diversión.

Quede paralizado e hipnotizado ante su mirada penetrante y abrí la boca para hablar pero pero la cerré cuando nada salio,ella se dio cuente de eso y sonrió.

Podía sentir el calor volver a mis mejilla,ella coloco una mano en mi mejilla de forma tierna y me dio un delicado beso en los labios haciéndome sonreír,era la primera vez que ella me daba un beso a mi en vez de yo a ella y fue genial,fue tan dulce que no podía dejar de sonreír como idiota.

Ella se coloco de perfil dejándome ver la herida de su brazo recordándome lo que se supone que iba a hacer pero pude ver un fuerte color rojo en sus mejillas que competía con el de su cabello.

Le di un beso en la mejilla y si es posible su tono aumento¨eres increíble¨le susurre en el oído, luego comencé a tratar la herida del brazo y pude notar una sonrisa en sus labios.

 **Pov Scailer**

después de que Kai me ayudara con mis heridas nos dirigimos al comedor,al entrar vi a los maestros elementales sentado como en grupos hablando entre ellos,supongo que así debe sentirse la segundaría,note al maestros de las sombras un poco aparatado pera la maestra de la forma se sentó junto a él,también vi a la maestra del veneno que tiene un estilo mas rudo sentada junto al maestro del metal y el de la velocidad,Mente,naturaleza y sonido también conversaban entre ellos.

Note Jay con una chica que si no me equivoco es Nya la samurái y a Aria hablando con Zane los cuales al parecer son los mas tranquilos y me extrañe no poco al no verla con Miku al buscarla un poco con la miada me sorprendí al encontrarla,estaba con Cole el cual sonreía al igual que ella mientras hablaban,una sonrisa cruzo mi rostro al verlos,me alegraba verlos felices sobre todo después de haber hecho sentir mal a Miku la ultima vez que hable con ella,¿desde cando me importaba la felicidad de otras personas?me di cuenta que comencé a cambiar desde que llegue aquí, tal vez estaba ¿mejorando?.

Sacudí ligeramente mi cabeza para dejar de pensar en ello, seguí mi camino junto Kai y comimos juntos.

 **(unas horas después)**

¨bueno,ahora tú, Miku y Aria se enfrentaran a los maestros de humo,veneno y metal¨me dijo Cole.

¨tendrás que esforzarte,ellas an trabajado juntas por años¨me dio y yo asentí.

¨se irán adaptando al estilo de lucha de los demás¨dijo¨también es importante crear confianza,es lo mas importante¨me dijo haciéndome sentir mal.

¨si..¨murmure un poco perdida en mis pensamientos.

¨tardara un tiempo, en realidad la confianza tarda años en construirse..y segundos en romperse¨me dijo pareciendo recordar algo, trague grueso y asentí con la cabeza por el comentario.

¨bueno hora de empezar¨dijo un poco mas alto para el resto.

 **Pov Cole**

¨bueno hora de empezar¨dije un poco mas alto para el resto y se acercaron,se colocaron en posición de batalla,di una señal con la mano y comenzaron a luchar.

Me sentía un poco distraído ya que hablar de confianza me hizo recordar los problemas que llegue a tener con Jay por Nya,no era algo que me enorgullece,me sentí mal por interferir,no era correcto,gracias al cielo Jay no es tan rencoroso,con el tiempo Jay y yo volvimos a reconstruir nuestra confianza y él y Nya hablaron sobre su relación y resolvieron sus problemas,lo cual me alegro por ellos.

Sonreí al pensar que después de todo salio bien,Jay y somos buenos amigos y siempre nos cubrimos la espalda y en cuanto a Nya,ella y yo también estamos bien como amigos.

Volví a la realidad al escuchar un fuerte golpe y vi que Scailer había derribado bruscamente al maestro del metal y tenia un fuerte agarre sobre él con una llave,note que Miku y Aria también habían derribado a sus enemigos pero los soltaban para una segunda ronda, pero Scailer parecía no dejarlo ir.

¨ah¿que te dije de no matar a nadie en los entrenamientos?¨le pregunte acercándome un poco en broma y ella sacudió la cabeza como volviendo en si.

¨lo siento..¨la oí susurrar supongo que al Karloff¨supongo que me deje llevar¨dijo con una risa nerviosa al levantarse y la mire un poco curioso.

¨ok...supongo que hay que continuar,ahora agregue a otros miembros y cambiare un poco los equipos¨dije continuando y comenzaron otra ronda de entrenamientos.

Lo hacían bastante bien y se adaptaban con facilidad,después de dirigir por un par de horas la clase del algunos de los maestros elementales,en la cual participe junto a los otros tres ninjas para que los demás se acostumbren a seguirnos y escuchar ordenes,decidí que era suficiente de practica grupal por hoy.

Les dije que cada quien podía seguir trabajando en sus poderes,en realidad todos aquí son bastante hábiles,pero uno debe mantenerse en contacto con su elemento,sin mencionar el manejo de armas.

 **Pov Scailer**

Me había sentido un poco torpe después de lo de Karloff,no fue mi intención ser tan brusca, pero no pude evitarlo al igual que en las siguientes peleas,me sentía bastante concentrada en ganarles, recordé las luchas "en grupo" que tenia con mi padre y me refiero a 15 tipos contra mi, " _¡sin piedad!" "¡solo uno puede prevalecer!" esa maldita frase esta grabada en mi cabeza._

Después del entrenamiento individual para los poderes,el cual es un poco estresante ya que tengo varios,al fin fui a mi habitación sintiéndome agotada física y mentalmente.

 **Espero que le haya gustado el capitulo,decidí dividirlo en dos para que no se haga tan largo,no quiero colocar todas las cosas importantes en un solo capitulo.**

 **Invitado:muchas gracias por comentar y responder a mi pregunta,mi hermana y tú por que fueran las armas normales así que así sera.¡saldos! :)**

 **Azalia Alejandra:¡saludos!. :)**


	11. Chapter 11 Preparandonos 2 parte

**Capitulo 11 preparándonos 2 parte**

 **(al día siguiente)**

 **Pov Cole**

todos nos encontrábamos frente a los senseis en posición de loto,estábamos meditando,lo cual es realmente útil para ayudar a calmar la ansiedad,mañana seria el día de la misión y ya saben lo que dicen mente sana cuerpo sano,se necesita mas que solo entrenamiento físico para esto el psicológico es muy importante.

Respire con tranquilidad ordenando mis pensamientos concentrándome plenamente en la misión,con el tiempo Pixal logro encontrar el cuarto exacto del piso así que nos ahorraría tiempo, en misiones como estas cada segundo cuenta,es bastante arriesgado entrar al el nido de abejas,estaríamos enfrentando algo grande pero si todos siguen las ordenes y el plan sale como debe ser y no hay problemas con la salida todo estará bien y todos estaremos bien...eso espero.

Sacudí un poco la cabeza para sacar esos pensamientos,no puedo permitirme dudar o asustarme,todos cuentan conmigo...ok eso no ayudo...respire profundamente,en realidad era bastante presión y mucha responsabilidad,se que todos están consientes del peligro y aun así están dispuestos a arriesgarse a final de cuentas hay que intentarlo todo para ganar o si no¿cual el es caso? El que no arriesga no gana ¡y nosotros ganaremos nuestra libertad!.

En ese pensamiento mas optimista sonreí,solo tengo que confiar en mi equipo,todos saben lo que tienen que hacer,ya se los había explicado,se que lo pueden lograr se de lo que es capaz cada uno.

Seguí respirando con tranquilidad y decidí concentrarme en mi elemento,podía sentirlo con facilidad estaba bastante conectado a el,luego mis pensamientos comenzaron a divagar en los últimos días y la imagen de un hermoso y sonriente rostro me invadió.

Sentí mis mejillas enrojecer y agradecí el hecho de que todos teníamos los ojos cerrados, _Miku.._. sentí mi rostro enrojecer mas con solo pensar su nombre,ella era realmente increíble,desde que llego sonrió mas pero es que su sonrisa es tan contagiosa y relajante,con solo pensarlo una sonrisa cruzo mi rostro.

Casi me rio de mi mismo al ver lo cursi que me estaba poniendo,parecía que no podía evitarlo siempre que se colaba en mis pensamientos me pasaba, pero intentaba concentrarme en otra cosa,estamos en un situación delicada y no es el mejor momento para pensar en relaciones,pero a cada vez se hacía mas difícil.

 **(un rato después)**

Hoy me dedique a entrenar con Aria,ella es algo callada lo contrario de Miku que casi siempre tenia algún comentario,Aria es bastante flexible,ágil y precisa y me di cuenta que tiene una mirada calculadora que me recordaba a la de Zane.

Ella era seria pero tenia amabilidad en sus palabras parecía bastante paciente y tranquila,Miku me había hablado de ella,me dijo que se conocían desde pequeñas y era como una hermana para ella.

¨¿te has adaptado bien?¨le pregunte mientras nos acercábamos a tomar agua.

¨supongo..¨comento en voz baja¨me gusto la meditación¨menciono y sonreí.

¨a mi también,creo que es importante,no sirve de nado un cuerpo fuerte con una mente débil¨le dije y ella asintió.

¨el rival mas difícil esta en tu cabeza¨respondió y medite un momento en sus palabras.

¨tienes razón¨le conteste,me dí cuenta que a pasar de no hablar mucho,tiene buenas respuestas.

El resto del dia paso como debía y ahora me encontraba acostado boca arriba en mi cama mirando el techo sin poder dormir,era en realidad frustrante las ansias no me dejaban dormir.

Me levante de mi cama algo resignado y salí de mi habitación con la intención de ir a la cocina por un vaso de agua,camine por los silenciosos pasillos estando en pijama la cual consistía en una franela negra y unos pantalones gris oscuros,no me preocupaba encontrarme con nadie ya que todos deben estar dormidos excepto Pixal.

Pensé entrando a la cocina tal vez valla a hablar con ella luego,abrí la nevera y saque una jara con agua,tome un vaso lo coloque en la mesa y lo termine de servir cuando escuche la puerta abrirse seguida de una voz familiar haciéndome voltear.

¨¿no puedes dormir?¨me pregunto Miku y yo le dedique una pequeña sonrisa y le respondí con sinceridad.

¨no¿y tu?¨le pregunte.

¨Tampoco¨me respondió acercándose¨¿nervioso?¨pregunto.

¨ansioso¨corregí¨¿y tu?¨le pregunte.

¨un poco nerviosa ya que nunca enfrente algo así¨me respondió¨pero se que podemos,confió en el equipo¨me dijo sonriendo.

¨yo también¨le respondí de la misma manera.

¨ademas tenemos un gran líder¨comento con un brillo divertido en los ojos y yo reí entre dientes.

¨ah gracias¨le dije torpemente.

¨solo digo la verdad¨me respondió con una linda sonrisa y pude sentir el calor comenzar a subir a mis mejilla.

Ella tomo otro vaso y lo puso junto al mio.

¨Supongo que podemos hablar un rato¨me dijo y yo asentí.

¨claro¨respondí mientras le servia agua y ella tomaba asiento.

Después de servirle el agua me di la vuelta y guarde la jara para luego tomar asiento junto a ella y estuvimos en una agradable charla un rato mientras tomábamos nuestras guas.

¨¿como lograste ser agente tan joven?¨le pregunte con curiosidad.

¨bueno,mis padres eran de los mejores agentes,ellos me entrenaron en defensa personal,manejar y disparar cualquier tipo de arma e incluso varios idiomas como como:ingles,español,francés,portugués,sueco,chino y obviamente mi idioma natal japones¨me dijo y yo la mire impresionado.

¨wow¨fue lo que logre articular¨¿que hay de italiano?¨le pregunte con curiosidad.

 **Pov Miku**

¨wow¨dijo estando al parecer impresionado¨¿que hay de italiano?¨le pregunte con curiosidad haciendo que yo lo mirara con curiosidad pero respondí.

¨no, pero es un idioma que llama mucho mi atención y quiero aprenderlo¨le conteste y el sonrió ante mi respuesta.

¨Posso insegnare¨me respodió con un perfecto acento italiano sorprendiendome un poco y debo decir que hasta me pareció algo...sexy...me sonroje furiosamente ante ese pensamiento.

¨Sembri carino arrossire¨agrego con una sonrisa de lado y trague grueso antes de hablar.

¨¿q-que dijiste?¨le pregunte apenada.

¨que puedo enseñarte¨respondió y yo asentí¨y que tes ve linda sonrojada¨agrego y senti el calor volver a mis mejillas.

¨a-así que sabes italiano ¿eh?interesante¨le dije intentando ignorar su comentario anterior.

¨E 'la lingua nativa di mio padre¨dijo¨Faccio parte italiana¨agrego y su acento era tan perfecto que no pude evitar sonrojarme de nuevo y menos ante su creciente sonrisa.

¨¿q-que?¨le pregunte torpemente.

¨que es el idioma nativo de mi padre y que soy parte italiano¨me respondió y yo asentí¨el me enseño el idioma desde pequeño y el acento me salio naturalmente al haber crecido escuchándolo¨me contó y yo preste atención al saber un poco mas del maestro de la tierra.

¨esos es genial y seria increíble que me enseñaras¨dije con emoción aunque tal vez me cueste concentrarme si intenta enseñarme,el me sonrió y continuo la conversación.

¨entonces¿por que no se unieron antes?¨me pregunto con curiosidad y me tense.

 **Pov Cole**

Al notar que se tenso y semblante se puso serio me arrepentí de haber hecho la pregunta y estaba a punto de decir que no tenia que responder cuando ella hablo.

¨y-yo no podía¨parecía que intentaba forzar su voz a ser firme y la mire con preocupación colocando una mano en su hombro en forma de apoyo y ella me miro y tomo aire antes de continuar.

¨mis padres fueron asesinados hace seis meses¨dijo dejándome helado y en total schok,no sabia que responder a eso,en realidad me impresionaba que se haya unido a nosotros ya que no creo que yo podría estar en condición de enfrentar una batalla después de poco tiempo de una perdida tan cercana.

¨no podía hacerme cargo de los problemas del mundo si no era capaz da resolver los míos y hace un par de semanas atrapamos a los asesinos¨me contó de forma algo sombría y con la mirada baja pero logre captar una lagrima cayendo por su mejilla e instintivamente la abrase de forma protectora.

Ella comenzó a llorar en mi hombro y al notar que la posición era incomoda pase uno de mis brazos por la parte tercera de sus rodillas y el otro por su espalda pasándola de su silla a mi regazo,deje que llorara en mi pecho y le acaricie el cabello con delicadeza mientras le susurraba palabras de apoyo.

¨realmente lo siento¨le dije y ella negó con la cabeza sin separarse mucho.

¨d-descuida, n-no te preocupes¨me dijo separándose un poco¨lo siento¨dijo secándose las lagrimas y fruncí ligeramente el ceño.

¨no tienes que disculparte¨le dije con seriedad tomándola del mentón para que me mirara.

¨te dije que estaría aquí para escucharte y también lo estaré para apoyarte¨le dije con total sinceridad mirándola a los ojos y un rubor apareció en sus mejillas al igual que una pequeña y linda sonrisa.

Ella coloco su suave y delicada mano en mi mejilla¨gracias Cole¨me dijo en un tono suave y dulce haciéndome sonreír.

Me perdí en su mirada,sus hermosos ojos azul zafiro con ese brillo especial que eran simplemente hermosos y me hipnotizaban, me fui acercando inconscientemente pero ella comenzó a acercarse también mientras cerrábamos los ojos y cuando los cerré totalmente pude sentir nuestros labios unirse.

Una ola de emociones me atravesó,rea realmente increíble nunca había sentido nada igual,comenzamos a profundizar el beso y la tome de la cintura para mantenerla cerca mientra ella coloco una de sus manos en la parte de atrás de mi cuello y con la otra comenzó a juguetear un poco con mi cabello lo cual se sentía genial.

Nos separamos por falta de aire y le dedique la sonrisa mas grade que había tenido en mucho tiempo la cual ella correspondió pasando su mano por mi mejilla.

¨Daisuki¨me dijo con dulzura y yo la mire un poco confundido¨significa te quiero en japones¨explico con un fuerte rubor en la mejilla yo sonreí.

¨Ti voglio bene¨le dije¨te quiero en italiano¨aclare,ella me sonrió y le di un corto beso en los labios ella me miro algo sonrojada pero sonriente y se acurruco en mi pecho.

¨creo que hay que descasar¨le dije suavemente dandole un beso en la cabesa y me levante con ella en brazos,en realidad es bastante ligera,eso y también tengo super fuerza.

 **Pov Miku**

Se levanto cargandome como si no pesara nada y empezo a llevarme a mi habitación,mientras caminaba por los pasillos yo simplemente me acurruque en su pecho en realidad no queriendo que me soltara,su agarre era firme pero suave y bastante reconfortante.

Al llegar mi habitación me coloco con total delicadesa en mi cama mientras le sonreia,me arropo y me dio otro corto y tierno beso.

¨desanza¨me dijo con vos suave.

¨tu también¨le respondí de la misma manera y el se fue dejandome con una sonrisa en el rostro y lindos sueños

 **Pov Cole**

Salí de la habitación de Miku con una sonrisa y mande al carajo lo que había pensado de no tener relaciones en estas sircunstancias,Miku me hacía feliz ¿por que negarme la felicidad?.

Pensé al entrar a mi cuarto y me acoste en mi cama y no solo logre descansar, también tuve muy buenos sueños.

 **Dos capitulos el mismo día Yupiiiiiiiiiii :D**

 **Gracias por leer :)**


End file.
